Una historia difícil de olvidar
by Clarissa Darcy
Summary: Para Nataly Parks la vida era tranquila, no era extraordinaria y eso le gustaba, era una buena vida, ratos buenos y malos, hasta que en un momento la vida le dio un giro inesperado poniendo en su camino una historia difícil de olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: El universo Marvel no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión disfruten**

 **Pd: Todo en esta vida, tiene su tiempo y espacio, tal vez todo este destinado, tal vez no, pero todo sucede por una razón….**

CAPITULO 1 NADA QUE TEMER,TODO QUE CAMBIAR

Limpiar baños no era tan malo, bueno en realidad no lo es, no es tan malo como tener que limpiar el desastre que tenía enfrente, al menos eso se intentaba decir Nataly, tomo el sacudidor y comenzó con su jornada laboral, en este momento Clean up la empresa para la que trabajaba se encontraba limpiando uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de New York, la Torre Stark, sobra decir quién era el dueño de tan espantosa construcción.

En estos momentos me encontraba de pie en el laboratorio del famosísimo señor Anthony Stark, el cual después de haber intentado ligarme, me advirtió amablemente que no tocara sus juguetes, a lo que asentí levemente, mientras lo miraba a él y a su amable asistente retirarse mientras esta última le reñía por su comportamiento.

Mientras sacudía trozos de metal y vaciaba la papelera de basura llena de restos de comida y alguna que otra taza rota, mire con detenimiento el lugar, había grandes estanterías y reinaba el caos, entre partes de brazos de metal y algunos otros trozos de tuercas y láminas, suspire pesadamente, y continúe con mi labor, mientras sacudía algunas estanterías, intentando no tocar nada y sobre todo no tirarlo al suelo, generalmente las labores que me asigna la capataz es limpiar los baños de las habitaciones, pero en esta ocasión me asigno este laboratorio ya que soy la más delgaducha de todas y generalmente soy cuidadosa, salvo algunos casos de torpeza.

Mientras limpiaba uno de los anaqueles en el cual se leía "FALTAN AJUSTES" cayó ante mis pies un reloj de apariencia digital, lo levante del suelo rápidamente y le dio una ligera limpieza con el sacudidor, estaba asustada, en realidad bastante asustada esas cosas debían valer millones y aunque este reloj se miraba bastante "económico" para los estándares que parecían manejarse en esta torre no quise correr ningún riesgo ya que dudaba mucho que con mi sueldo pudiese llegar a pagar alguno de esos caros juguetes.

Mire el reloj detenidamente, no se miraba muy extraordinario, era sencillo y en un arrebato de valentía me lo puse en la muñeca y cuando trate de ver la hora estaba en blanco, de inmediato pensé -diablos he roto esta cosa- y se me ocurrió presionar todos los botones, tal vez alguno lo pudiese poner en marcha de nuevo cuando sentí que me tomaban de los hombros y me arrojaban con fuerza, cerré los ojos por inercia esperando un golpe solo sentí como caía de sentón al suelo.

-Maldición-dije entre dientes levantándome del suelo, este señor Stark y sus inventos extraños, pero vamos yo tengo la culpa no debí tocar nada -dije en un bufido y cuando levante mi vista ya no me encontraba en el laboratorio de la Torre Stark, me encontraba en una callejón de paredes sucias y deslavadas, con algunos carteles pegados y algunos otros desprendidos- donde demonios me encuentro?

Camine entre calles totalmente desorientada, los autos, me fije en ellos un momento, eran antiguos, pero lucían en perfectas condiciones, pase por un cinema y comencé a estudiar a las personas todas se veían tan diferentes vestían extraño donde estaba como es que había llegado allí y fue cuando lo vi, dos personas en un callejón a un lado del cinema y una de ellas era golpeada con violencia, me apresure a ayudar a la persona.

-Oye no te rindes jamás cierto?- pregunto un hombretón bastante alto, pero por su voz deduje que no era mas grande que yo

-Seguiría todo el día- contesto un muchacho al que no alcanzaba a ver, pero que tenía una voz un poco mas madura.

El hombretón le asesto un puñetazo al otro hombre, al parecer más pequeño y le derribo en el suelo, si no hacia algo lo mataría, así que me acerque lentamente tome una botella de vidrio del piso y mientras él se encontraba agachado le toque el hombro ligeramente una ocasión y no respondió, repetí la acción de nueva cuenta y esta vez giro su cabeza en mi dirección y sin esperar siquiera a que terminara el movimiento le quebré la botella en la cabeza con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, ocasionando que el hombre cayera al piso aturdido, me aproxime hacia el otro chico que al parecer comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Vámonos- le apure- no tardara mucho en levantarse- le tendí mi mano la cual tomo de inmediato, era un hombre, estaba segura, sus facciones lo eran, pero era por muy sorprendente que pareciera, de mi complexión, tome su mano y mientras salíamos del callejón el tipo al que le había roto al botella en la cabeza se levanto.

-A donde creen que van ustedes dos?- dijo con rabia, aparto al hombre que llevaba de la mano de un empujón y me tomo a mi de la cintura y me levanto del suelo con suma facilidad- te daré la lección de tu vida chico estúpido….- mientras forcejeábamos se dio cuenta de que al parecer cometió un error- pero miren nada mas eres una chica no es así? En ese caso te enseñare a respetar a los hombres

-Quítame las manos de encima cerdo asqueroso- le dije mientras intentaba que me bajase utilizando mi peso, dios mío, pensé, este tipo va a abusar de mi, intentaba por todos los medios defenderme pero yo sabía que sería inútil no tenía la fuerza para eso, siempre he sido tan débil- imbécil te hare…

Pero no pude terminar mi frase, el hombre al que había ayudado se encontraba de pie con una tapa de basura como escudo intentando asestare un golpe a mi atacante, era valiente, debía reconocerlo podría haber huido mientras este imbécil estaba ocupado conmigo.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima o te matare idiota- dijo el hombre- es una dama, quita tus sucias manos de ella

-No me hagas reír imbécil- dijo mientras me arrojaba al suelo y hacia crujir sus nudillos- tu lo pediste te daré la paliza de tu vida y después me divertiré con este bomboncito…

Se acerco al hombre que me defendía y lo golpeo dos veces más yo intentaba buscar algo con que golpearle pero no había nada, así que me puse de pie y le salte a la espalda tratando de golpearlo, al mirar mi acción el chico le golpeo en el estomago pero no le hacíamos mucho daño, al final le dio otro golpe más a mi compañero y después retrocedió hasta la pared y me golpeo en la espalda, caí de sentón al suelo, cuando alguien más apareció por el callejón.

-Oye pelea con alguien de tu tamaño- dijo el otro hombre y le asesto un puñetazo directo a la nariz la cual comenzó a sangrar profusamente y lo tomo de los hombros y lo saco del callejón a trompicones- lárgate de aquí

El hombre, quien vestía al parecer de uniforme, paso a mi lado mientras yo me agazapaba contra la pared, asustada, miro a mi compañero de pelea movió la cabeza negativamente y mientras extendía su mano dijo:

-A veces creo que te gusta ser golpeado- dijo

-Ya lo teníamos contra las cuerdas-dijo jadeando el otro hombre de pie y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones-había alguien más conmigo… una chica

-Que cosa?-pregunto el uniformado alarmado- una chica aquí, pero que ha pasado?

El joven a quien yo había salvado, que era más bajo que el hombre de uniforme, miro por el callejón y me encontró agazapada contra la pared y se acerco lentamente y me tendió una mano, que gustosa acepte, le habían golpeado bastante duro, pero me sorprendía que aun siguiera de pie.

-Gracias- le dije jadeante- me has salvado la vida

-Tú también me has salvado a mí-dijo el joven con una sonrisa sincera

-Y qué hay de mí- dijo con gesto indignado el hombre de uniforme detrás de nosotros -no merezco por lo menos una felicitación

-Gracias-conteste escuetamente- aunque ya lo teníamos todo bajo control, pero de todas formas gracias señor…

-James Barnes- dijo sonriendo con galantería y tomando mi mano para besarla- señorita?

-Nataly Parks- le conteste retirando de inmediato mi mano y mire al joven que había encontrado en primer lugar y le sonreí abiertamente, me parecía un buen chico- y tu cómo te llamas?

-Steve- dijo el tendiéndome una mano, la cual gustosa estreche, lo cual le dejo de una pieza- Rogers… Steve.. Steve Rogers- dijo al final- es un gusto conocerte y muchas gracias señorita Parks

-El placer es mío- le dije separando mi mano de la suya- y nada de señorita Parks, solo Nataly

-Claro- dijo el mirándome y de pronto su cara adopto un pronunciado sonrojo- mmm Nataly yo creo que deberías cubrirte- dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y me señalaba discretamente con la cabeza, cuando mire lo que el observaba pude ver que los botones de mi blusa color azul se habían desprendido y se podía mirar mi ropa interior, de inmediato cruce los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras el otro sujeto James me miraba con mucho interés, Steve me paso su chaqueta la cual tome rápidamente y me la pase por encima, por fortuna me quedaba bien- te ha sentado bien mi chaqueta, creo que somos de la misma talla.

-Creo que si-murmure apenada y por algunos instantes nadie dijo nada ya que solo Steve y yo nos dedicamos a mirarnos por lo que pareció una fracción de segundos-muchas gracias señor Rogers…

-Steve- dijo el con una sonrisa- no te preocupes, está bien, fue una dura pelea.

James quien nos miraba tanto a mi como a Steve, hizo la pregunta del millón- No quisiera parecer grosero _Naty_ -dijo con coquetería- pero porque vas vestida de esa forma…, no es que me moleste cabe aclarar- dijo poniendo las manos en un gesto de paz – te ves preciosa, pero me causa curiosidad.

-Bucky- le reprendió Steve- no le faltes el respeto a Nataly.

-No importa Steve- le dije rindiéndome y bajando los hombros era momento de la explicación- es una larga historia señores y no creo que sea prudente quedarnos en público

Steve y James captaron al vuelo mi indirecta, ya que un pequeño grupo de personas parecía haber comenzado a observarnos, se miraron y en un intercambio silencioso Steve dijo- vamos a mi casa queda cerca de aquí- y los tres comenzamos a andar rumbo a la casa de Steve rápidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: El universo Marvel no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión disfruten**

 **Pd: Donde hay generosidad, hay bondad y donde hay bondad encontraras magia….**

Capítulo 2 Tiempo y destiempo

Caminaba lo más rápido y discreto posible no miraba a nada ni a nadie tratando de pasar desapercibida encogiéndome cuando alguien pasaba a mi lado, mientras dirigía mi mirada al suelo observe algo que me llamó la atención y me detuve en seco, ocasionando que James, quien iba detrás de mi chocara con mi espalda, levante un viejo periódico maltratado y mire la fecha, no podía ser cierto, decía 26 de Octubre de 1943, mi mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad y levante mi mirada del sucio diario, eso explicaba todo, las vestimentas, los coches, el hecho de que aquel matón me hubiese confundido con un muchacho, yo parecía un muchacho por la forma en que lucía, con mis vaqueros negros, mi blusa azul obscuro y mis zapatillas deportivas, dios mío, observe mi muñeca y mire el reloj de Stark, lo que ahora me doy cuenta era una especie de máquina del tiempo.

Steve y James me miraban confundidos, así que les hice una seña con la mano para que continuáramos andando, nadie podía verme así, no quería llamar la atención innecesariamente y con la ropa que llevaba puesta era lógico que si lo haría, que mujer en 1943 llevaría esta ropa, que encima estaba rota exponiendo mi ropa interior, era horriblemente vergonzoso y el hecho de que James haya hecho la observación me lo recordó, por fortuna la chaqueta de Steve era larga y me llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera, sin embargo la tenía agarrada con fuerza, seguro se arrugaría, pero eso no era prioritario ahora.

Llegamos a un viejo edificio de apartamentos y subimos por las escaleras a gran velocidad doblamos por un estrecho pasillo hasta la última puerta la número 686 y Steve introdujo una llave al abrir la puerta se hizo un lado dejándome pasar primero, enseguida Barnes y por último el, quien cerro con llave la puerta, por un momento volvió a mí el recuerdo de mi amiga Lily ella decía que jamás me quedase en la casa de ningún muchacho que eso sería sinónimo de película de terror, sin embargo, Steve me daba confianza, su amigo no, pero el sí.

-Pasa Nataly- dijo Steve mientras me guiaba a una pequeñísima estancia- disculpa el reducido espacio, no es mucho, pero es mi hogar.

-Gracias- dije tímidamente aun con la cabeza gacha y sentándome en un pequeño sofá, mientras Steve y James hacían lo propio en un par de sillas que había en la pequeña habitación y comencé mi relato- Mi nombre como les dije anteriormente es Nataly Parks, nací en Manhattan, New York, el 29 de Octubre de 1986…

-Que?- dijo James desconcertado- espera un minuto hoy es 26 de Octubre de 1943 y si mis matemáticas no me fallan faltan 43 años para que llegue tu nacimiento, debes estar de broma verdad?

-No es ninguna broma-dije seriamente mirándolos simultáneamente- tengo veinte años, y yo he venido….

-Del futuro- susurro Steve como ausente- de que año vienes en realidad?

-26 de Octubre del año 2006- respondí- es por eso que mi vestimenta es de esta manera, se que suena difícil de creer, lo se y no quiero que piensen que soy alguna especie de loca o algo así, creo tener mi carnet de identificación en el bolsillo de mi pantalón- dije tratando de sacarlo del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones

-Te creo- me dijo Steve mirándome a los ojos- no dudare de tu palabra, me has salvado, además jamás he visto a una chica golpear así- termino con una sonrisa

-Yo aun tengo mis dudas- replico James- pero si Steve confía en ti yo no tengo por qué dudar…

-De todas formas- dije condescendiente- aquí tienes mi carnet de identificación allí encontraras mi fecha de nacimiento, dirección y mi fotografía- le tendí el carnet a James quien lo tomo algo dudoso

Ambos hombres juntaron sus cabezas para analizar mi carnet de identificación y justo en ese momento recordé que no era de mis mejores fotografías, digo quien en su carnet de identificación no parece un delincuente juvenil o estar totalmente ebrio o un fenómeno de la naturaleza, miraban el carnet con atención y lo giraban en todas direcciones inclusive pude observar como James trataba, sin éxito, de partirlo por la mitad.

-Parece autentico- replico James tendiéndome el carnet- de que esta hecho? Parece papel pero no lo es …

-Es un material entre el plástico y el papel- dije encogiéndome de hombros, ciertamente jamás me había detenido a pensar de que estaba hecho mi carnet de identificación- pero no es muy resistente, el fuego o unas tijeras con suficiente filo pueden destruirlo.

-Tienes donde pasar la noche?- me cuestiono Steve, quien hasta ese momento solo había estado observándome con atención

-No-conteste encogiéndome de hombros- supongo que encontrare algún lugar por allí o en algún lugar público o albergue- dije mirándolos

-No será necesario- me dijo Steve moviendo su mano negativamente- puedes quedarte conmigo, para mí no supone ningún problema

-Me encantaría ofrecer mi hogar también Naty, pero una linda chica me espera allá- añadió cerrando un ojo con coquetería- y ya debe estarse preguntado donde estoy

-No se preocupe- le dije- estaré bien, gracias, Steve- dije dubitativa- podría entrar un momento a tu baño?

-Claro- me dijo sonriendo- se encuentra justo al lado del dormitorio- y me señalo una pequeña habitación que me imagine hacía las veces de dormitorio, me levante en silencio y fui hacia el baño, llegue a la puerta roja la cual abrí despacio y si efectivamente me encontraba en un muy pequeño dormitorio el cual en una pared opuesta tenía una sencilla puerta amarilla que debía ser el baño, pero justo antes de ir hacia el sanitario, escuche claramente las voces de mis dos acompañantes.

-Steve- dijo James suspirando sonoramente- estas seguro de esto?

-Debo hacerlo Bucky- dijo Steve con firmeza- ella me ayudo y estoy en deuda quisiera ayudarla por lo menos en lo que me sea posible.

-De acuerdo- cedió James finalmente- ayúdala, si confías en ella, yo también lo hare, tienes talento para descifrar a las personas, pero estas seguro de que es una buena chica?, no quiero que te hayas quedado encandilado por ella y no sepas distinguirla correctamente?

-Estoy seguro- dijo Steve- además es una chica Bucky, que daño podría hacerme?

-Estas de broma- dijo James riendo- pero si tú mismo has dicho que jamás habías visto a una mujer golpear así…

-Ya deja las bromas-dijo Steve pero pude notar la risa en su comentario- no te preocupes, además no pienso dañar a la señorita de ninguna forma

-Eso no me preocupa-dijo James después de soltar una sonora carcajada- tienes un concepto de la moral muy elevado, mi estimado amigo, mas de los estándares normales, bueno-dijo mientras se escuchaba el ruido de la silla al moverse- es hora de que me retire, esa hermosa chica que te comentaba no me esperara toda la noche, despídeme de Naty- y chasqueando los dedos añadió- le pediré a mi amiga algún vestido para tu chica, seguramente no tiene nada, solo lo que lleva encima.

-No creo que le haga mucha gracia que le llames Naty- añadió Steve, mientras detrás de la puerta yo asentía silenciosamente- no te pases Bucky- Steve suspiro profundamente- te despediré de Nataly, ten cuidado- los escuche dirigirse a la puerta y entre lo más rápido posible al baño

Me mire al espejo y pude ver lo magullada que estaba, tenía la cara llena de polvo, parecía como si me hubiese maquillado con eso, tenía el cabello enmarañado y la coleta muy floja, enseguida me mire los brazos allí tenían algunos moretones y me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y la espalda, me fije en el baño buscando algún medicamento que pudiese servir, pero en la repisa encontré miles de pequeñas y gruesas botellas, las cuales seguramente contendrían medicamentos, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de su utilidad, al fin comenzaba a lamentar el no haber terminado la escuela, pero era muy tarde para lamentarse, cuando escuche unos ligeros toques en la puerta.

-Nataly- me llamo Steve quedamente- se encuentra bien?

-Si, gracias-respondí mientras terminaba de acomodar mi coleta y peinar mi cabello con mis dedos, no era una chica excepcionalmente bella, era una mujer promedio, tenia cabello negro, ojos cafés y estaba un poco pálida, supongo que por el susto- ya mismo salgo Steve- al salir del baño me encontré con Steve quien al parecer buscaba algunas cosas en su armario.

Lo mire por un momento mientras se movía de un lado a otro, era un chico muy delgado y no muy alto, era por lo menos de mi complexión aproximada, pero algo había en el que me hizo confiar en él, me aproxime y toque ligeramente su hombro, quien al sentir mi tacto se giro de inmediato.

-Nataly- me dijo seriamente- puedo prestarte un poco de mi ropa de cama, estoy seguro que casi somos de la misma talla, espero no te moleste usarla, puedes darte una ducha si lo deseas o tal vez desees comer algo yo no…-decía esto mientras permanecía con la cabeza gacha y mirándome de vez en cuando, al parecer mi amigo no trataba muchas chicas.

-Creo que primero debemos curar nuestras heridas de batalla-le dije sonriente mientras tomaba la ropa que llevaba en los brazos- tendrás un poco de alcohol, vendas o algo con que poder limpiar nuestras heridas?

-Si-dijo rápidamente- en el cuarto de baño creo tener algunas cosas que podrían servir- dijo mientras se desplazaba al baño rápidamente

-Aunque-dije en voz alta- al parecer tú te llevaste gran parte de los golpes, en serio Steve creo que hemos tenido suerte…

-Así es-coincidió el mientras salía del cuarto de baño con una botella y algunas gasas blancas- pero no debes preocuparte no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así- dijo mientras se dirigía a lo que al parecer era la cocina, mientras yo le seguía de cerca.

-Mmmm y porque estabas peleando con ese sujeto?- le pregunte dubitativa, tal vez no era un tema del que él quisiera hablar- si no deseas responderme entenderé….

-Se burlaba-dijo Steve con tintes de ira en la voz- de los soldados que se encuentran en el frente- se giro a observarme, cuando termino de depositar los utensilios en la mesa de la cocina y al percatarse de mi mirada de desconcierto añadió- antes de exhibir las películas colocan anuncios de la guerra , ya sabes contra los nazis…

-Si- dije en voz baja- terrible la situación que se vive no crees?- Steve acomodo dos sillas una frente a otra y con un gesto de la mano me invito a sentarme, lo cual hice, sabía que había llegado el momento de responder las preguntas

-Nataly- dijo Steve seriamente- una parte de mi cree en la historia que nos has relatado a Bucky y a mí, pero por otro lado no deja de parecerme una historia muy fantástica…

-Lo se- conteste bajando la mirada- pero porque me has creído así de fácil?

-Es una pregunta interesante- coincidió Steve- hubo algunas razones, la primera ninguna mujer golpea de esa forma, después al mirar tus ropas de inmediato supuse que no eras de Brooklyn y por ultimo algo en tu mirada me dijo que no mentías, nadie puede fingir esa clase de miedo, la clase de miedo de sentirse fuera, de no pertenecer debe ser horrible…

-Gracias por creerme y no llamar a la policía o a algún hospital-le conteste mirándole fijamente- y tal vez tenga alguna otra cosa que pueda validar mi historia mas allá de mi carnet de identificación- recordé de pronto, el objeto que me había traído hasta aquí- este reloj me lo he puesto y al tratar de encenderlo me he encontrado aquí- le dije mientras le mostraba el reloj y me lo quitaba se lo pase a Steve por encima de la mesa

Steve lo observo por un momento dándole vuelta y examinándolo minuciosamente- Quien es EAS?- pregunto desconcertado- además este diseño no es común, es mas- añadió- jamás lo había visto, esto está muy raro- me dijo mientras me lo tendía de vuelta.

-EAS- dije en voz alta pensando un momento mientras tomaba el reloj y miraba en la parte trasera del reloj las letras- debe ser del dueño de este artefacto- y añadí en un suspiro- Stark, era la persona para la que trabaja en el momento en que aparecí aquí…

-Stark..-dijo Steve pensativo- ese nombre me suena familiar, creo que pronto habrá una exposición de los nuevos artefactos de la compañía Stark, tal vez en ese lugar puedan ayudarnos

-Tienes razón- coincidí- aunque, a menos que Anthony Stark, el dueño de la compañía, sea inmortal dudo mucho que sea el mismo…

-Buena observación- alabo Steve quien comenzaba a preparar los materiales de curación- en ese caso creo que nos encontraremos con alguno de sus antepasados… - al terminar de acomodar los instrumentos me miro y pregunto- A que te dedicabas en tu hogar?

Me quede en silencio unos momentos, insegura de si sería prudente hablar de ello, del futuro, tenía miedo de que por abrir la boca de más algo pudiese cambiar, pero llegue a la conclusión de que no y bueno es mi trabajo, no es un secreto de estado- me dedico a servicios de limpieza- le dije- trabajo para una gran compañía que limpia edificios grandes, el ultimo que estábamos limpiando, era, de hecho la Torre Stark, generalmente me asignan la limpieza de los baños, pero el día de hoy me había tocado limpiar el laboratorio del dueño- le comentaba, mientras Steve comenzaba a mojar unas cuantas gasas con alcohol e intentaba sin mucho éxito de limpiarse el labio en donde tenía un corte- permíteme ayudarte- le dije tomando la gasa

-No es necesario- dijo comenzando a sonrojarse- puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, no quisiera ser una molestia…

-Molestia?- le dije sonriendo un poco mientras acercaba mi silla a él y comenzaba a limpiarle el labio con delicadeza, no era muy buena en la curación, pero como toda persona me defendía un poco- más molestia soy yo que he venido a complicarte la vida, déjame por lo menos ayudarte un poco y hacer mi estancia un poco más llevadera.

-Gracias Nataly- me contesto, mientras le limpiaba algunos raspones en la cara- pero como lo dije anteriormente, el que estés aquí no me supone ninguna molestia..

-Pero que descuido el mío- dije de pronto, observando en todas direcciones- no te he preguntado si vives con alguien o si estas casado o si tienes alguna novia a quien pudiese incomodar mi presencia.

-Nada de eso- repuso Steve riendo, mientras cerraba los ojos un poco a causa del ardor del alcohol, mientras le curaba el lado izquierdo del rostro, donde había recibido un golpe fuerte- no tengo ninguna novia y mucho menos estoy casado, además, vivo solo mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, y que me dices tú Nataly, vives sola o has dejado alguna familia en tu hogar?

-Realmente no- le conteste, al parecer comenzamos a entrar en confianza- tengo algunas amigas, las cuales muy probablemente se preguntaran donde me he metido, pero no tengo pareja y mis padres también murieron hace bastante tiempo- dije mientras comenzaba a tratarle las raspaduras de las manos, era manos suaves y subí mi mirada para observarle de reojo, estaba mirando para un lado opuesto, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, la información que me había dado, no había hecho otra cosa que comprobar mis sospechas Steve no solía tratar con muchas mujeres- al parecer tenemos algunas cosas en común- dije componiendo una media sonrisa que él me respondió, mientras comenzaba a intentar curarme mis heridas.

-Permíteme ayudarte- dijo mirándome- te prometo que no intentare propasarme de ninguna forma, seré respetuoso, es solo que tienes muchas raspaduras en la cara y también en los brazos y en las manos y yo…

-Tranquilo Steve- le dije- yo sé que jamás harías algo así, tienes mi confianza…

-Porque?- me pregunto desconcertado- oh lo entiendo- dijo componiendo una sonrisa triste- es por mi apariencia cierto?, no soy una persona que inspire mucho temor…

-Te equivocas- le respondí mientras preparaba una gasa y se acercaba a mi rostro, busque su mirada y le dije- te tengo confianza porque eres la persona más valiente que he conocido…


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: El universo Marvel no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión disfruten**

Capitulo 3 Vida

-A que te dedicas Steve?- le pregunte mientras acomoda algunas mantas sobre la cama, su cama, ya se había hecho realmente tarde y nos preparábamos para dormir, la ducha que había tomado me había sentado de maravilla, y la ropa de Steve me había quedado bastante bien.

-Soy recolector de chatarra- me dijo sombríamente- pero he planeado unirme a las fuerzas armadas… ya sabes para ir a la guerra, pero no he tenido mucha suerte en los centros de reclutamiento- comento con tristeza.

La guerra no es un tema que me apasione y me parecía bastante riesgoso que Steve deseara enrolarse en el ejército, pero si ese era su sueño quien era yo para rebatírselo- Sabes Steve yo creo que si es tu sueño debes luchar por el- dije tranquilamente- no debes dejar que nadie te robe las ganas de hacer algo en tu vida.

-Tu crees?- me pregunto sorprendido- muchas personas me han dicho que no debo seguir ese camino, sobre todo los reclutadores ….

\- Esa es su opinión- le dije encogiéndome de hombros- pero no es lo que tú crees, debes hacer lo que tu, Steve, consideres que es lo correcto, no lo que los demás te digan que lo es

-Vaya- dijo Steve entusiasmado- eres la primera persona que no me dice que lo deje e intente trabajar en una fábrica, ya sabes por mi estado de salud y esas cosas

-La cuestión física jamás debe ser una limitante para lograr tus metas- le conteste mientras me metía dentro de la cama y Steve hacía lo propio en las mantas que coloco en el suelo- al menos de donde yo vengo ya no lo es.

-Y tu Nataly, tienes algún sueño?- me pregunto de pronto mientras apagaba el antiguo interruptor de la electricidad y nos quedamos a obscuras- algo que te gustaría hacer?

-La fotografía- dije mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de añoranza- siempre he querido ser fotógrafa y así viajar por todo el mundo con mi cámara y hacer las mejores tomas del mundo.

\- Y porque no lo haces?- me cuestiono Steve

Lance un hondo suspiro y respondí- En estos momentos no he podido hacerlo- le dije- ha sido una serie de cosas que me lo han impedido, desde pequeña tuve que conseguir un empleo para poder sobrevivir y en resumidas puse en pausa algunas metas.

-Pero las harás realidad cierto?- me pregunto Steve- cuando vuelvas a casa

-Claro que si Steve- le dije con una sonrisa, este chico no tenía ni idea, apenas me conocía y ya me daba ánimos, seriamos grandes amigos- créeme que hare lo imposible por conseguirlo al igual que tu

-Tienes razón- contesto con seguridad- Buenas Noches Nataly

-Buenas Noches- le respondí mientras me acomodaba en la cama

Por increíble que parezca dormí muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que no me encontraba en casa, que no me encontraba en mi ciudad y mucho menos en el año en que se supone debería estar, me removí inquieta unos minutos y después entendí que ya no dormiría ni un minuto más, me levante de la cama y observe que Steve continuaba profundamente dormido, me agache a su lado para observarle mejor, sus facciones eran de un hombre de veinte años de edad aproximada, pero su cuerpo era muy delgado casi como el de un adolescente en plena formación, debió haber sufrido muchos abusos de pequeño y más de adolescente, debía de tratarse de alguna enfermedad, pero no considere algo prudente preguntarle sobre eso, le arrope mejor con las mantas y me desplace a la cocina, tal vez pudiese agradecerle su hospitalidad haciendo el desayuno.

Si alguien me mirase en este momento seguro se partiría de la risa, la ropa de dormir que Steve me había dado me hacía lucir… chistosa no había otra manera de describirlo, llevaba unos pantalones de chándal color café claro, me quedaban bien al parecer de pantalón éramos de la misma talla, la playera era el problema me quedaba un poco ajustada y corta así que opte por subir un poco más los pantalones, que me bajaban hasta la cadera para sí cubrir la parte de mi anatomía que la playera permitía ver, pero eso no era la parte graciosa, lo era mi recién descubierta incapacidad de cocinar.

-Buenos Días Nataly- dijo Steve bostezando, pero su expresión cambio a una de desconcierto- pero que ha pasado aquí?

-En mi defensa- dije avergonzada- solo quería agradecer tu hospitalidad, pero creo que esto se me salió un poco de las manos- quería hacer a Steve unos huevos fritos, mala elección, ya que se habían quemado al punto de quedar completamente negros cual carbón- pero al menos el jugo de naranja se ha salvado gustas?- le dije mientras extendía un vaso en su dirección

-Muchas Gracias- dijo Steve quien se lo tomo de un solo golpe- Nataly, ya te dije que no necesitas hacer nada de esto, eres mi invitada permite atenderte- mientras Steve tomaba las riendas de la situación decidí sentarme en una silla de lado de la mesa de la cocina

-Lo lamento Steve- dije avergonzada, mientras el sacaba los ingredientes para un nuevo desayuno- pero nunca he sido muy buena para la cocina y el hecho de vivir a base de comida congelada y comida rápida al parecer ya me está pasando factura

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Nataly, este no es tu tiempo es normal que estés un poco desorientada- dijo Steve mientras se encogía de hombros y se acercaba a la estufa- pero cuéntame cómo es eso de la comida congelada?

Mientras explica a Steve los adelantos de los que había sido testigo en mi tiempo, le ayude a hacer el desayuno, tal vez aun no era una perfecta cocinera, en estos tiempos, pero el colocar la mesa y lavar la loza seguían siendo iguales aquí en 1943 y en 2006, hacíamos un buen equipo Steve dictaba órdenes y yo obedecía, era muy gracioso de ver realmente.

-.. Y por último- decía Steve con voz de mando- podrías pasarme, la miel de pancakes Nataly- pidió Steve

\- A la orden Capitán- dije componiendo un saludo militar, por lo que ambos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas y mientras no serenábamos y me aproximaba a la alacena a buscar la miel añadí- desde ahora serás el Capitán Cocina- lo que ocasiono que nuevamente nos destornilláramos de la risa.

Estábamos ocasionando tanto alboroto que no nos percatamos del momento en que Bucky entro en el apartamento y nos miraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, hasta que tanto Steve como yo sentimos que alguien nos observaba y giramos nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Bucky- saludo Steve mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito dejar de reír- pero adelante pasa, ponte cómodo, quieres pancakes?

-Hola señor Barnes- salude mientras disimuladamente subí un poco los pantalones que Steve me había prestado, ya que con el ataque de risa de nuevo se habían bajado hasta mis caderas- como se encuentra?

-Perfectamente- dijo alegre- como les conté ayer mi cita era una chica preciosa y la pasamos muy _bien_ – dijo remarcando la última palabra- quieren escuchar la historia?

-Bucky- le reprendió Steve- más respeto que aquí esta Nataly, además eso no es de caballeros- dijo Steve mientras se acercaba a la mesa y colocaba la comida en ella

-Steve- dijo Bucky sonriente- pero si no era nada malo, siempre piensas mal de mis comentarios-dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente en forma dramática, mientras yo colocaba una jarra con jugo y le observaba con una ceja alzada- es en serio mi querida _Naty_ esta vez me he portado bien, inclusive te he traído un poco de ropa de mi amiga para que puedas usar, era de su hermana, pero ya no la utiliza más, reconozco que la ropa de Steve te queda mejor que a él, pero me temo que no podrías presentarte en público.

-Bucky¡- reprendió Steve de nuevo- ya deja las bromas y almorcemos

Bucky se encogió de hombros y añadió- yo solo digo lo que veo, no te ofendas Steve, pero tu ropa le sienta mucho mejor a Naty, por cierto he dejado la ropa sobre el sillón de la entrada, en verdad espero que sea de utilidad.

-Muchas Gracias señor Barnes- dije mientras me sentaba en una silla de la cocina al lado derecho de Steve, quien ya se encontraba sentado y comenzaba a repartir los alimentos- les agradezco lo que hacen por mí

-No hay nada que agradecer Nataly- dijo Steve componiendo una sonrisa- muy bien ahora vamos a comer.

Mientras comíamos los deliciosos pancakes de Steve, ambos me estuvieron bombardeando a preguntas acerca del futuro, querían saber de todo, de los autos, del transporte público, de lo que hacíamos para entretenernos, de las escuelas, por mi parte les platique de las computadoras y del gran salto que conseguimos con ellas, les contaba como podías hablar con una personas que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y les comente de los teléfonos portátiles, les costó algo de trabajo imaginarlos, ya que ellos solo conocían los prototipos que se encontraba sujetos a una pared, el desayuno paso tranquilo y mientras ambos hombres se ponían a conversar acerca de la nueva asignación militar de Bucky, me excuse y fui a ponerme algo más apropiado.

Tome la bolsa que Bucky había traído y contenía mucha ropa, comencé seleccionado lo que me quedaba mejor, al final opte por usar un sencillo vestido blanco con flores rojas no tenía unos zapatos apropiados para este vestido, pero conservaba aun mis tenis, revise mi pantalones y saque de allí mi carnet de identificación y el reloj de Stark, los cuales guarde en la cómoda de Steve sobre un viejo cuaderno supuse que allí se encontrarían a salvo.

Regrese a la cocina donde mis dos amigos aun conversaban y reían, al llegar me puse de pie frente a la puerta y dije- Y bien caballeros que opinan parezco una chica normal ahora?- ambos hombres voltearon a la vez y mientras Bucky aplaudía y alababa mi cambio, aunque haciendo algunas observaciones, Steve me lanzo una mirada y bajo la vista rápidamente mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, ese gesto me pareció extrañamente dulce, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía buscar la forma de regresar a casa, ciertamente como se comprobaba con los comentarios de Bucky me veía algo extraña con esas ropas, mis zapatos y la mi coleta, pero no conocía de qué manera podría solucionar esto.

-Creo que lo único que te hace falta mi querida Naty- dijo Bucky mientras me analizaba-son un par de lindos zapatos, que opinan vamos de compras?

-No es necesario señor Barnes- le dije mientras me adentraba en la cocina y me sentaba al lado de Steve- mis zapatos son realmente cómodos.

-Nada de señor Barnes- dijo riendo- me haces sentir como un viejo… solo Bucky Naty

-Está bien –dije dándome por vencida- Bucky es en serio, no necesito mas ya han sido de lo más generosos conmigo, además no tengo nada de dinero conmigo….

-Eso no es ningún problema- dijo Bucky con voz alegre- muy bien mis estimados amigos vamos que se no hace tarde.

Una vez que salimos del apartamento de Steve, me quede asombrada antes lo diferente que era mi tiempo, no podía evitar mirar, cual niña pequeña, todo lo que me rodeaba, los coches, la gente, los anuncios caminaba a un lado de Steve a quien bombardeaba con preguntas continuamente a las que él, haciendo gala de una inmensa paciencia me contestaba con lujo de detalle, era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, durante el trayecto nos encontramos con un par de chicas conocidas de Bucky a las que el saludo con galantería y una vez más pude confirmar mis sospechas, Steve en verdad se ponía nervioso con una chica cerca, el también saludo a las señoritas con educación y fue todo, mientras que Bucky casi confirmaba una cita con una de ellas, al ver la emoción de ambas chicas Steve se retiró un poco hacia atrás donde me encontraba yo, preferí no intervenir en la conversación debido al riesgo que corría de cometer alguna imprudencia.

-Cómo te sientes con todo esto Nataly?- me cuestiono Steve amablemente- me imagino que debe ser muy abrumador para ti

-Ciertamente Steve- le dije mientras me giraba para verle- ahora sé cómo se sintió Marty McFly (N.A. Personaje protagonista de la historias de volver al futuro)

-Quien es Marty McFly?- me pregunto mi amigo desconcertado

-Una personaje de una película- le dije restándole importancia- pero a pesar de la confusión que siento es muy bonito por aquí- le dije

-Es cierto la ciudad es hermosa, mira- me dijo de pronto señalando un callejón frente a nosotros- en ese callejón solían golpearme, también detrás de la cafetería y en aquel estacionamiento- dijo por ultimo señalando un estacionamiento un poco más adelante

-Ay Steve- dije moviendo la cabeza negativamente- pero porque tantas peleas, no parecer ser la clase de chico al que le guste golpear a alguien

-Tienes razón-coincidió- pero no me gustan los abusivos, no me gusta que la gente abuse de su poder y ataque a aquellos que no se pueden defender

-Son pensamientos muy nobles- le dije mientras sonreía, y pensé por un momento si hubiese más gente que pensare así habríamos evitado muchas guerras y conflictos futuros- pero me imagino que no eran peleas justas, no se turnaba para golpearte, quiero decir, te golpeaban todos a la vez, porque no huías?

-Porque una vez que huyes Nataly- me dijo seriamente- ya no te detienes jamás…

En ese momento Bucky se despidió de sus amigas y nos llamó para que continuásemos caminando, mientras pasamos por el callejón no pude evitar mirarlo, a cuantas peleas no se habrá enfrentado Steve en estos lugares, no pude evitar pensar en su valentía, el ser golpeado es aterrador, lo sé, ese miedo que te invade y te impide pensar con claridad y cuando llega el entendimiento de que si no corres morirás es cuando empieza la huida, pero yo sabía que Steve tiene razón una vez que huyes ya no te detienes jamás.

Comprar el calzado que necesitaba no nos llevó mucho tiempo, escogí lo más sencillo y económico que pude encontrar con ayuda de Steve, ya que Bucky se encontraba, al parecer ligando con otras chicas fuera de la tienda, pero el se ofreció a pagar la cuenta de los zapatos, al principio me sentí algo abochornada, hacia bastante tiempo que nadie me pagaba nada, pero el insistió tanto que al final accedí, James Barnes era un buen hombre, algo coqueto si y tenía un sentido del humor extraño, pero al final me había convencido que era un buen hombre al igual que Steve.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa y los chicos me contaban acerca de algunas anécdotas de su infancia juntos en Brooklyn, observe un poster en el escaparate de una tienda en él se anunciaba que en dos meses exactamente seria la feria de Industrias Stark y que el dueño de ella, Howard Stark, presentaría los más recientes avances en el campo científico que había encontrado.

-Steve- le llame tomando su mano y arrastrándolo frente al escaparate donde se encontraba el anuncio- tenías razón en dos meses habrá una exposición de Industrias Stark..

-Es la oportunidad perfecta- dijo Bucky a quien habíamos puesto al día respecto del reloj que al parecer me había traído a este tiempo y se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos- seguro que ese tipo puede ayudarnos ha de ser un genio y todo eso.

-Así es- dije con esperanza- solo espero que sepa o por lo menos pueda hacerse una idea de cómo repararlo, después de todo recuerden que en mi época las cosas son muy distintas, además se encontraba en el laboratorio de otro Stark

-En ese punto tienes razón Nataly- me dijo Steve lanzando un suspiro- pero antes debemos encontrar la manera de hablar con él, lo cual empiezo a temer que será casi imposible.

-Imposible o no debo intentarlo- dije con determinación- mi vida depende de ello, en caso contrario no solo podre atestiguar el nacimiento de mis padres mi nacimiento también

-Pues en ese punto tenemos dos meses para planear como acercarnos al tal Howard Stark- dijo Bucky- debemos planear esto muy bien

-Porque no vamos mejor a las oficinas de Stark Industries- dijo Steve- no sería más sencillo

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado- dije pensativa- sería un viaje muy largo y dudo que su sequito de seguridad nos deje siquiera mirarlo, creo que en la feria estará más expuesto.

-De acuerdo- dijo Bucky finalmente- tenemos dos meses, para número uno: planear como hablar con Stark, número dos: es el tiempo en que me asignaran una unidad antes de marcharme al frente por lo que podre ayudarles y número tres:….

-Que Nataly se adapte lo mejor posible a la vida en 1943- dijo Steve finalmente- no tenemos más opciones

Pensé en lo dicho por Steve y Bucky, efectivamente no me quedaba más opciones, así que llegados a este punto tenía que adaptarme o terminaría en algún hospital psiquiátrico o laboratorio, tendría que hacer mi vida en el Brooklyn de 1943.


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A: El universo Marvel no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión disfruten**

 **Pd: Disfruta la vida, solo se vive una vez ….**

CAPITULO 4 Convivencia

Decir que me adapte fácilmente a mi nueva vida sería una mentira, sé que no estoy en un planeta o dimensión desconocida, pero aun así fue duro, en este tiempo las cosas marchaban a un ritmo distinto, por ejemplo teníamos que hervir todo, absolutamente todo, aunado al hecho de que la ropa se me hacía algo incomoda, estaba muy acostumbrada a mis vaqueros y el hecho de conseguir trabajo también supuso un reto, yo quería dedicarme a lo mismo que hacía antes, pero no había tenido tanta suerte y sobre todo me desesperaba no conseguir empleo, estar en la casa de Steve como huésped sin aportar nada lo consideraba un total abuso, aunque él me asegurara que no era así, así que un tiempo después conseguí empleo en la tienda de una amable anciana, quien había quedado viuda, por lo tanto mi ayuda le vino muy bien, el pago no era grande pero estaba bien, además la amable mujer no hizo muchas preguntas acerca de dónde venía o la relación que sostenía con Steve.

Ese también fue un problema, no era muy común que una chica viviera en el departamento de un hombre a solas, por lo que los vecinos de Steve comenzaron a murmurar, entre los chismes menos desagradables se decía que yo era una especie de protegida, una huérfana, a la que el noble de Steve había ayudado, otros decían que podría ser alguna hermana bastarda, pero se descartaban rápidamente ya que Steve y yo no nos parecíamos en absolutamente nada, el con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, y yo con mi cabello negro y ojos cafés, no ayudo a alimentar ese rumor en particular, pero también se encontraba los rumores maliciosos aquellos que decían que me encontraba embarazada y habíamos huido juntos, por lo que al pasar observaba sus miradas de desaprobación, lo cual al principio me incomodo un poco, pero tiempo después dejo de importar.

Lo más divertido era los fines de semana, cuando le daban el permiso a Bucky de salir de la base y él se venía a casa e íbamos a la ciudad, me encantaba pasear por Brooklyn jamás había salido de Nueva York, por lo que todo allí fue nuevo para mí, aunque sabía que al regresar a casa todo sería distinto, de vez en cuando acudíamos a las ferias y esas eran oportunidades que Steve aprovechaba para tratar de enlistarse en el ejército, claro, bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Bucky y mi expresión de espanto, pero lo rechazaban siempre, me sentía un poco mal del alivio que me recorría cuando lo rechazaban, pero era mi amigo y no quería que arriesgara su vida de esa forma, también me preocupaba por Bucky, quien dentro de poco partiría al frente, pero yo sabía que estaría bien, en cambio Steve, bueno en este fin de semana en particular Bucky no pudo salir de la base, por unos exámenes médicos que les iban a practicar, por lo que Steve y yo decidimos ir a observar el rio justo al lado del gran puente, nos sentamos en la orilla a conversar.

-Es bellísimo- dije lanzando una exclamación- me da gusto que por lo menos esto no vaya a cambiar, me da la seguridad de que todo será igual… que haces Steve?

-Esto- me dijo mientras me pasaba un viejo cuaderno de dibujo y en el se encontraba un retrato mío, llevaba el cabello suelto y el vestido de flores que tenía puesto en ese momento- es maravilloso Steve- le dije sinceramente emocionada- no sabía que poseías este talento.

-Gracias- me contesto algo ruborizado, mientras agachaba la mirada hacia sus manos las cuales jugaban con un pequeño lápiz- sé que tu cumpleaños fue hace algunos días y yo no sabía que podría regalarte, además no contaba con mucho dinero, por eso pensé en regalarte ese dibujo.

-Oh Steve- le dije sinceramente emocionada- no era necesario- tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, el sentimiento comenzaba a amenazar- pero aun así muchas gracias… es perfecto- dije mientras colocaba con sumo cuidado el dibujo entre la pasta y la primera hoja de la libreta- lo pondré en este lugar para protegerlo mientras volvemos a casa

Mientras regresaba la libreta a manos de Steve, se comenzó a escuchar un poco de música proveniente de una casa a orillas del río era una música con ritmo y no pude evitar las ganas que me invadieron de bailar, me puse de pie ante la mirada de desconcierto de Steve y le tendí la mano, para invitarlo a bailar.

-Oh Nataly- dijo al entender mi propuesta silenciosa- yo no bailo, no se hacerlo- se corrigió en el último minuto

-Vamos Steve- dije tomando una de sus manos que se encontraba libre y jalándolo con fuerza para ponerlo de pie- bailar no implica "saber", es solo moverte, de un lado para otro, brincado, como sea, para disfrutarlo solo debes moverte, cuando logre ponerle de pie dejo caer su libreta de dibujo y su lápiz al suelo y comencé a moverme de izquierda a derecha- además porque dices que no sabes bailar, jamás has bailado con alguien?

-Las chicas no suelen bailar con un chico al que puedan aplastar- dijo con acidez- las chicas prefieren bailar con otra clase de chicos

-Steve- le dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- deja de decir esas horribles cosas, ven anda- le dije tomando sus manos y moviéndolo- además yo quiero bailar contigo y te aseguro que no te aplastare… o bueno intentare hacerlo lo menos posible, tampoco soy una gran bailarina

La primera pieza musical que bailamos era con ritmo y era divertida, para movernos de un lado a otro y comenzamos a reír como un par de niños, al principio yo era quien movía a Steve de un lado a otro pero después comenzó el hacerlo también, fueron pasando un par de canciones más, hasta que siguió una canción lenta y ambos dejamos de movernos y nos miramos sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, sin embargo, fue el propio Steve quien tomo la iniciativa me hizo una pequeña reverencia y me tendió la mano, la cual con una sonrisa acepte, coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi hombro y comenzamos a mecernos suavemente, no seguíamos el ritmo de la canción pero estaba bien.

-Creí que no sabías bailar- le dije a Steve mirando por encima de su hombro el reflejo de la ciudad, ya que había obscurecido y se podían ver unas cuantas luces

-No sé hacerlo- dijo sonriendo ligeramente- solo que he visto algunas películas y en ocasiones acompaño a Bucky a los bailes y le he observado bailar con algunas chicas, pero jamás había bailado con ninguna.

-Entiendo- le conteste mientras recargaba mi rostro sobre su hombro- también es la primera vez que bailo con un chico un baile lento, jamás lo había hecho, gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños Steve, gracias por todo, por ser tan bueno conmigo, jamás podre pagarte lo que haces por mi…

-No me debes nada Nataly- dijo Steve quien continuaba meciéndonos- eres mi amiga, haría lo que fuera por ayudarte…

Las palabras de Steve eran las correctas, las más bondadosas y nobles que había escuchado en labios de un chico, pero aun así, me causaron un pequeño dolor en el corazón, no entendí porque, pero lo sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho y sin poder evitarlo abrace a Steve mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias- le dije cerca de su oído, sentí como se tensó durante unos instantes y se detuvo me aparto por un momento y me miro a los ojos, mientras le devolví la mirada por unos instantes, pensé, como es que he tenido la suerte de encontrar en esta época lo que era tan difícil de encontrar en la mía, un chico decente, Steve lo era, Bucky también, pero Steve, el era distinto a mucha gente que había conocido y que tal vez conocería en toda mi vida… si es que recuperaba mi vida, la música termino y Steve y yo nos separamos y decidimos que ya era tiempo de volver casa recogimos el cuaderno de dibujo y nos marchamos.

-Dios mio- dije tiritando- esta helando no crees?

-Tienes razón- coincidió Steve mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y me la ponía sobre los hombros- toma la chaqueta Nataly o podrías congelarte…

-No es necesario Steve- le dije aunque el sentir la chaqueta si disminuyo el frio que sentía- gracias, en serio que esta helando, pero… no te enfermaras?, quiero decir no quiero que te conviertas en un cubo de hielo…

-Estaré bien Nataly, aunque no lo parezca soy muy fuerte- dijo Steve sonriendo

-Nunca he puesto eso en duda mi amigo- dije riendo a mi vez mientras nos encaminábamos de regreso a casa.

 _Ellistriel muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me han impulsado a continuar con el fic jejeje, espero que sea de tu agrado y fíjate no sabía que no había puesto a los personajes, supongo que mi cuenta me jugo una pequeña broma jejeje, honestamente soy nueva en esto de los fics, pero la historia se me ocurrió una noche mientras miraba la peli del Capitán América y a mi mente llego el porqué no?_

 _Creo que este será un long fic, aun no estoy muy segura, también pienso respetar la trama original de las películas en el aspecto de que también aparecerán Peggy Carter y Howard Stark, pero, si tendrá algunas variantes… bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, que es algo corto pero prometo actualizar más seguido ya que al fin llegaron las vacaciones¡_

 _Retratar las personalidades de Steve y Bucky, eso sí que me puso algo nerviosa, puesto que deseaba respetar la trama, fue como decidí comenzar una pequeña investigación de campo, con cada uno de los personajes, en cuanto a Nataly, es una chica normal metida en una situación anormal, en este caso créeme que me tarde mucho tiempo en desarrollarla, no quería caer en una Mary Sue, por lo tanto, espero que no sea así…_

 _Así que de nuevo muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y este capítulo está dedicado a ti._


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A: El universo Marvel no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión disfruten**

 **Pd: Y de pie, soportar el dolor ….**

CAPITULO 5 CONFIANZA

-10, 20 y 30 son 60 dólares, gracias por su compra señora- le dije sonriente a la amable mujer mientras le entregaba el cambio y una bolsita de café- aquí tiene su cambio y su café

-Muchas gracias linda- me dijo la mujer amablemente, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, baje mi mirada a la pequeña niña que le acompañaba, me miraba atentamente, casi como si pudiese adivinar que guardaba un secreto, sujeto más firmemente su muñeca y se marcho cuando su madre emprendió el camino a la salida, mientras ambas salían la campanilla de la tienda de la señora Bellamy sonó, lo que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

-Buenas noches señora Bellamy- saludo mi amigo Steve a mi jefa, la señora Bellamy, ella era una mujer… curiosa, esa era la palabra para describirla, mi jefa era viuda, su esposo había muerto durante la primera gran guerra y su hijo se había marchado a la guerra en Alemania hacia un tiempo, el era quien le ayudaba a atender su pequeño almacén, pero al quedar sola tuvo que contratar una persona que le ayudara a acomodar la mercancía y atender a los clientes, ella jamás cuestiono de donde venia, ni porque vivía a solas con Steve quien puntualmente me recogía a mi hora de salida- como se encuentra el día de hoy?

-Hola Steve-dijo la señora Bellamy, quien en esos momentos comenzaba a cerrar las ventanas del almacén-pero que puntual eres jovencito, ya casi terminamos de cerrar, puedo ofrecerte algo?

-No muchas gracias- comento Steve quien ayudo a la señora Bellamy, en la tarea de cerrar las ventanas y cortinas del almacén, mientras yo me desplazaba a la parte trasera a cerrar la puerta con la llave, ya que arriba del almacén se encontraba la pequeña casa de la señora y antes de irnos a casa, Steve y yo nos asegurábamos de que se encontrara bien cerrada, mientras estaba asegurando la puerta no pude evitar pensar que ya había transcurrido un mes desde que había llegado a 1943 y al terminar este mes se realizara la feria de industrias Stark- y como ha ido todo hoy señora Bellamy?- pregunto Steve cortésmente.

-Tranquilo, hijo ya sabes, como todos los días- respondió la señora Bellamy- Nataly es un sol, me ha sido de gran ayuda, por cierto-dijo mi jefa recordando algo de pronto- esperen aquí no se marchen

-Que sucede?- le pregunte a Steve mientras me acercaba a él, después de asegurar bien la parte de atrás y regresar a la tienda para despedirme de mi jefa- a donde ha ido la señora Bellamy?

-Me ha dicho que esperemos aquí, creo que ha ido por algo a la parte de arriba- me contesto Steve- y no hay abrazo para mí?- dijo en un gesto divertido

-Claro que si-le conteste mientras le daba un abrazo, siempre le recibía de esa forma cuando llegaba a buscarme al terminar el trabajo, Steve se tomaba muy en serio el hecho de cuidarme, me llevaba al trabajo todos los días y regresaba por mí al terminar mis labores en el almacén, esto fue una novedad al principio, ya que nadie jamás había hecho esto por mí, bueno al menos en casa eso ya no era una práctica tan usual, por eso el hecho de que mi amigo lo hiciera me tomo por sorpresa, en mi época la vida corría a tanta velocidad, que muchas de estas prácticas se perdieron con el paso del tiempo- y como ha estado tu día en la recolección?- le pregunte mientras me separaba de el

-Bastante bien a decir verdad- dijo Steve sonriendo- eso significa….

-Oh dios mío- dije poniendo un gesto alarmado- postre de chocolate en la cena¡

Steve asintió sonriendo y comencé a dar saltitos de la emoción, mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo, cuando yo le preguntaba a Steve si el día de recolección iba bien y el contestaba que si, era la clave para saber que había postre de chocolate, el postre lo hacían en la panadería cerca del departamento, pero no había todos los días, por eso cuando lo hacían eran días magníficos, esto de la guerra tiene vetados muchos productos por los elevados precios, cuando termine de festejar y la señora Bellamy bajo de las escaleras con un par de grandes bolsas Steve y yo corrimos a ayudarle, no pude evitar pensar en el hecho de que mi amigo se había convertido en una persona clave en mi vida, a la que hoy en día le profesaba un verdadero cariño y que haría cualquier cosa por él, por mi amigo, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía sentir…

-Muchas gracias chicos- dijo la señora Bellamy, respirando un poco agitada por el esfuerzo- les he dejado estos cobertores, eran de mi hijo Robert, pero como él no se encuentra aquí, pensé que podrían serles útiles sobre todo en estos fríos días.

-Muchas gracias señora Belllamy- le conteste agradecida- realmente serán de utilidad, últimamente el frio ha estado temible.

-Así es cielo, con esto al menos podrán cubrirse un poco mejor, ahora jovencitos será mejor que regresen a casa antes de que obscurezca- dijo la señora Bellamy en tono maternal- te veré el lunes Nataly..

-La veré el lunes señora Bellamy- le dije mientras Steve y yo nos dirigíamos a la salida con las bolsas de cobertores- cuídese mucho

-Hasta pronto señora Bellamy, que tenga un lindo fin de semana- dijo Steve, quien salió después de mí, mientras acomodábamos los cobertores dentro de la carretilla de Steve y yo me abrochaba la chaqueta que mi amigo me prestaba para los días fríos, emprendimos el camino a casa.

-El frio se ha adelantado un poco este año- dijo Steve mientras empujaba la carretilla y yo caminaba a su lado- es algo un poco extraño

-Entiendo- le dije exhalando un hondo suspiro, los días fríos no me gustaban, desde que era niña no me agradaban- honestamente los días fríos no me gustan para nada.

-Porque?- me cuestiono Steve mirándome- acaso te enfermas mas con el frio o algo así Nataly?

-No es eso- le conteste negando con la cabeza- no lo sé Steve, es solo que desde pequeña jamás me ha gustado mucho el frio….

-Pues ciertamente es difícil de soportar, pero vamos Nataly ya casi llegamos a casa-termino mi compañero de habitación con una sonrisa- y el día de hoy comeremos postre de chocolate…

-Que mas podríamos pedirle a la vida?- le conteste con una sonrisa mientras acelerábamos el paso rumbo al departamento

-No sé porque tengo la sensación de que a cada minuto que pasa disminuye un poco más la temperatura en el ambiente- le dije a Steve mientras comíamos el postre de chocolate en la cocina acompañado de una taza de chocolate caliente en mi caso y de un café en el de mi amigo

-Tienes razón-coincidió Steve, quien tembló ligeramente- el ambiente está muy frio el día de hoy

-No puedes dormir en el suelo hoy Steve- le dije de pronto recordando sus problemas de asma- con tu asma podrías caer enfermo

-Pero Nataly, tu tampoco puedes hacerlo enfermaras- dijo Steve seriamente- además es mi turno de dormir en el suelo Nataly y no pienso permitir que tomes mi lugar- concluyo terminantemente, después de las dos primeras semanas que pase en casa de Steve, pude notar que dormir en el suelo ya le estaba pasando factura, cuando él creía que yo no miraba hacia una mueca de dolor y movía los brazos tensando la espalda, yo sabía lo incomodo que era dormir en el suelo a pesar de tener cientos de cobertores como protección, así que le sugerí a Steve hacer una especie de juego, el dormiría un día en el suelo y al siguiente yo le reemplazaría, eso me parecía más justo y equitativo, ya que no podíamos darnos el lujo de comprar una cama, además de que no cabria en aquel reducido espacio, la reacción de Steve fue negarse en redondo, pero después de decirle sutilmente que me marcharía mientras dormía, logre convencerle de aceptar mi propuesta- hicimos un acuerdo Nataly, no lo olvides….

-Lo sé, lo sé- dije cansinamente, detestaba cuando se ponía así de cabezota, yo había intentando convencerlo de que era una chica sana y no me enfermaba fácilmente, pero en una ocasión mientras regresábamos a casa estornude un par de veces lo que puso en alerta el radar de preocupaciones Rogers, como le decíamos Bucky y yo-pero tú también puedes enfermar y recuerda que no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar mucho en medicinas.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Steve sonriendo ante mi necedad- ya se nos ocurrirá algo, eres testaruda Nataly Parks- termino sonriente

-No tanto como tu Steve Grant Rogers- le conteste sonriendo con picardía, mientras me levantaba de la mesa y colocaba la loza en el fregadero- iré a prepararme para dormir te veo allá de acuerdo?- le dije señalando con un dedo- y no se te ocurra dormir en el suelo de la sala y encerrarme en la habitación o saldré por la ventana…

Steve soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al fregadero a dejar su taza y su plato- en serio no entiendo de donde obtienes todas esas ideas Nataly- dijo riendo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente- creo que juntarte con Bucky te está afectando…

-Yo solo prevengo cualquier idea que se te pueda ocurrir- dije mientras entraba al dormitorio a prepararme para dormir- recuerda la frase, mujer precavida….

-Si lo sé, vale por dos-termino Steve mientras lo escuchaba ir hacia la pequeña sala.

Mientras me preparaba para dormir, pensaba cómo podríamos solucionar esta situación, ya que ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder ante el otro, pensaba y pensaba hasta que la solución llego a mí, cuando era más joven y antes de rentar mi propio apartamento me quede en el de mi amiga Lily y una noche pasamos por una situación parecida, hacia muchísimo frio y a mi amiga se le ocurrió que compartiésemos su cama, pero como era algo pequeña decidimos que una durmiera hacia la parte norte y la otra hacia la parte sur de esta forma aprovecharíamos todo el espacio, era la solución perfecta, aunque estaba el hecho de que Steve era un chico y yo una chica, pero dadas las inusuales circunstancias, tal vez podría convencerle, después de todo yo confiaba en su persona, pero, él hasta que grado confiaría en mi.

-Pero Nataly- dijo Steve un poco asombrado, después de haberle contado mi plan y hacerle la propuesta de que compartiésemos la cama- eso no está bien, tu eres una dama no puedo faltarte el respeto de esa manera…

-Steve- le dije con la voz un poco cansada- ya te dije que no pasa nada, en serio, no me estas faltando al respeto ni nada por el estilo no estaremos en contacto directo en ningún momento y sobre todo cada uno dormirá en un lado opuesto de la cama, en serio- dije tratando de convencerle- sabes en estos momentos comienzo a sentir que la que parece querer aprovecharse de ti soy yo.

-No se trata de eso- me comento Steve sonriendo un poco- es solo que yo … ejem yo… bueno yo

-Si? Que sucede?- le pregunte intrigada al verle tan nervioso, aunque por sus nervios pude intuir anticipadamente la respuesta- que pasa?

-Yo, bueno yo, … jamás he compartido la cama con ninguna mujer, bueno, con mi madre si pero…- comenzó Steve con nerviosismo, ya sabía yo que cuando se ponía nervioso comenzaba hablar de prisa y debía prestarle atención para entender todo lo que me decía- supongo que bueno yo… sería la primera vez que yo…

-Steve por el amor de dios¡- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- ahora sí que me estás haciendo sentir culpable, en serio, siento que me aprovechare de ti- exhale un hondo suspiro y le dije- también es la primera vez que comparto la cama con un chico, pero como te dije aquí la primera vez que llegue, confió en ti, más que en nadie en este mundo, me lo has demostrado, tengo fe en ti amigo.

-Está bien-dijo Steve suspirando ligeramente- tienes razón tu propuesta es la más acertada, aunque- añadió mirándome fijamente- te doy mi palabra que no sucederá absolutamente nada.

-Te creo- le conteste sin reservas y después lance un sonoro bostezo- ahora vamos a dormir que muero de sueño

-Tienes razón- coincidió Steve mientras colocábamos las mantas y cada uno tomaba su posición en la cama, Steve en el lado sur y yo en el lado norte, lo único que estaba cerca de mi rostro eran los pies de Steve y viceversa, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos por dos mantas, ya que cada uno tomo un par de ellas para cubrirse- Nataly, me has hecho hacer cosas que en esta época son muy mal vistas, honestamente, no sé como logras convencerme ….

-Eso es fácil- le conteste sonriendo- tienes un gran corazón Steve, el cual ve más allá de lo que la vista permite, ahora sí, buenas noches Steve

-Buenas noches Nataly- dijo Steve mientras yo apagaba la luz del interruptor y la habitación quedo completamente a obscuras y cada uno tomaba su posición para dormir.

Era una fortuna que tanto Steve como yo fuéramos de complexión delgada, al menos de esta forma podíamos entrar en la cama sin problemas, al poco tiempo de apagar la luz pude sentir como la respiración de mi compañero se volvía acompasada, sinceramente le envidie, en este momento comenzó a correr un horrible viento el cual golpeaba el vidrio de la venta de forma intermitente, lo cual me produjo un poco de miedo, pero el cansancio finalmente me venció y me quede profundamente dormida.

Era un sueño, estaba segura, de otra manera no tengo forma de explicar porque estoy en mi vieja habitación y puedo observar a mi madre leyéndome un cuento de hadas, por la ventana de mi pequeña habitación puedo ver como el aire azota el frágil cristal de mi ventana, cuando a lo lejos escuchamos un estruendo aun más fuerte, era mi padrastro, quien entraba a la casa, seguramente furioso como todas las noches, mi madre me hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio, salió de mi habitación con rapidez , mientras mi pequeña versión salto de mi cama lo más rápido que pudo y le puso el seguro a la puerta, cuando Peter llegaba y mi madre salía de mi habitación ella me decía que pusiera el seguro, en ese momento comencé a escuchar los gritos de Peter y las suplicas de mi madre de que parase, la niña cubrió sus oídos con sus pequeñas manos y se escondió bajo la cama, podía escuchar los gritos y suplicas con claridad, los vasos quebrarse los muebles siendo volcados, me mire a mi misma bajo la cama, reaccione prontamente e intente abrir la puerta de mi habitación sin éxito para tratar de ayudar a mi madre pero era inútil la puerta no cedía y podía escuchar con total claridad el momento en que ella recibió el primer golpe y grite como nunca antes lo había hecho …

-MAMA¡ NO¡ DEJALA NO¡- me incorpore de golpe, respirando agitadamente y con lagrimas en los ojos, asustada no reconocía el lugar en que me encontraba y trataba de levantarme pero estaba enredada en algo, cuando la luz se encendió de pronto y el entendimiento llego a mi mente

-Tranquila Nataly- me dijo Steve, mi amigo, quien se sentó a mi lado y trataba de acercarse- soy yo Steve, fue una pesadilla Nataly, solo eso, una pesadilla, tranquila- dijo mientras me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y me abrazaba fuertemente- dios santo estas temblando¡-dijo preocupado- vamos a la cocina te hare un té para que te tranquilices

Mientras Steve me ayudaba a llegar a la cocina no podía evitar pensar en mama y en aquellos horribles y duros días que vivimos al lado de Peter, el era un hombre cruel, bastante cruel, cuando llegamos a la cocina Steve comenzó a preparar el té y una vez terminado sirvió un par de tazas y se sentó frente a mí, esperando a que comenzara a tomar mi té, mientras bebíamos lentamente de las tazas miraba a Steve de vez en cuando y entonces lo supe, no estaba siendo justa con él, me había contado su vida y me había abierto las puertas de su hogar, además de confiar en esta historia de locos que le había contado.

-Steve- le llame y el dejo de mover la cuchara dentro de su taza de té y me miro atentamente- hay algo que debo contarte, es sobre mi familia…

-Claro, adelante Nataly- dijo Steve quien me miraba- cuéntame…

-Como te había mencionado antes- comencé tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta- mis padres murieron hace tiempo, eso es cierto, pero.. mi padre no era mi padre de sangre, veras- dije intentando darme a entender- mi madre quedo embarazada de mi a los dieciocho años y cuando mi abuelo se entero enfureció, la echo de la casa y su novio de ese entonces no quiso saber nada mas de ella, por lo que mama tuvo que hacer frente a todo sola, cuando yo nací fue duro para ella, no solo por el rechazo de la sociedad, también por que trabajar y cuidar de un bebe no es sencillo, pero ella lo logro, sin embargo, cuando yo cumplí los diez años mi madre conoció a un hombre, Peter, y se enamoro, al principio todo parecía ir bien, pero.. – dije exhalando profundamente- el comenzó a cambiar, se enojaba muchísimo y en ocasiones regresaba a casa furioso de su trabajo y golpeaba a mama, lo llegue a ver en un par de ocasiones…

Mientras le relataba la historia a Steve, el comenzó a cerrar sus manos en puños y su expresión cambio, se podía notar la ira en cada una de sus facciones- Alguna vez te golpeo?- me pregunto con la ira contenida en cada silaba- Dime la verdad Nataly, alguna vez te golpeo?

-Sola una vez- le conteste- después de que mama murió, mi pobre mama- dije mientras una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla finalmente, mientras recordaba la sonrisa de mama y como con el paso del tiempo desapareció- mama murió de un infarto al corazón- le dije a Steve mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas caían sobre mi te- ese día después del entierro Peter se fue y no regreso hasta muy tarde, yo estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, cuando el entro y comenzó a gritar el nombre de mama, me levante de un salto e iba a ir a mi habitación a encerrarme pero me alcanzo, me tomo del brazo, me miro y dijo: Ella murió por tu culpa, me dio un puñetazo en un costado de la cabeza, por la fuerza termine en el suelo, me sentía terriblemente asustada tenía miedo de que me matase, pero al caer yo el también tropezó y cayó a mi lado, por lo que aproveche ese momento de confusión, corrí directo a mi habitación, puse el seguro y comencé a guardar lo poco que podía en mi vieja mochila de la escuela, tome el poco dinero que mama me dejo mientras el golpeaba la puerta con fuerza tratando de derribarla, me coloque la mochila sobre los hombros y salte por la venta, corrí sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, tenía quince años cuando hui de casa, jamás volví a saber nada de Peter, al principio fue duro estar sola, sobre todo en los albergues, pero al final todo fue resultando poco a poco y con algo de trabajo, pude hacerme de una vida más o menos estable por mi cuenta.

-Debes odiar mucho a ese hombre- dijo Steve quien en algún momento durante el relato, tomo mi mano y la apretaba con fuerza- y nadie podría reprochártelo

-Al principio si- le conteste recordando el horror de la infancia y de mis primeros días de huida- pero ahora, no lo sé, me es indiferente no le odio ni nada, aunque, honestamente no sé cómo reaccionare si algún día le llego a tener enfrente

-Lamento todo lo que pasaste Nataly- dijo Steve mientras tomaba ahora mi otra mano- debió ser terriblemente difícil

-Lo fue-le conteste mientras suspiraba- a veces pienso que tal vez podría utilizar el reloj de Stark y advertirle a mama o tal vez alejar a Peter de ella, cambiar la historia de alguna manera…

-Yo creo que no deberías de hacerlo Nataly-dijo Steve ante mi gesto de sorpresa- en estos momentos y sin temor a equivocarme puedo asegurarte que en ese reloj que tienes guardado en la cómoda, se encuentra encerrado un gran poder, sin embargo, no creo que debas cambiar nada de tu futuro, además de no saber que consecuencias pueda tener esto en tu vida, no creo que sea buena idea que sea utilizado con esos fines, el hecho de que tú te encuentras aquí fue un accidente Nataly, pero hemos tratado de sobrellavarlo lo mejor posible sin tratar de interferir realmente en el curso de los acontecimientos, aunque, realmente no sepamos el impacto que tu viaje tendrá tanto en tu vida como en las nuestras o en las de todas las personas de este mundo…

-Tienes razón-coincidí, los argumentos de Steve eran ciertos, no podía ir por allí cambiando el futuro, no voy a mentir y a decir que no se me había ocurrido antes, pero como Steve dice acertadamente es algo arriesgado- no lo hare…

-Además- añadió Steve poniéndose de pie y poniéndome a mí de pie, mientras soltaba mis manos y me abrazaba con fuerza y frotaba mi espalda con cariño- las terribles situaciones que viviste son las que te formaron Nataly, las que te hicieron la maravillosa persona que eres ahora y en mi opinión es algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia debe cambiar- mi amigo me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo con fuerza- eres maravillosa Nataly Parks, no lo olvides amiga mía, has sabido llevar una vida y soportar de pie el dolor, eres la persona más admirable que conozco…

-Existen personas más admirables que yo Steve- le conteste mientras me soltaba- por ejemplo la persona que se encuentra frente a mí, sabes, al principio me sentía miserable y estaba enfadada todo el tiempo por lo que había sucedido con Peter y mamá, pero con el tiempo aprendí que todos tenemos una historia que contar, todos en nuestro pasado tenemos un acontecimiento terriblemente triste que nos acompaña, pero debemos aprender a vivir con él y no dejar que nos atrape para siempre, mama me enseño que debemos ser felices a pesar del dolor

-Tu madre era una mujer muy sabia Nataly- me dijo Steve sonriendo con cariño- es cierto, debemos ser felices a pesar del dolor es lo único que nos queda al final del camino, la felicidad

-Así es Steve-le dije mientras apretaba sus manos, las cuales no había soltado en ningún momento, sentir su apoyo de esa forma me daba fortaleza- pero tú, mi amigo, me has enseñado una lección de vida, me has enseñado a confiar de nuevo, me has demostrado el poder de creer en las personas, en mi época, las cosas suceden muy rápido y hemos perdido la capacidad de asombro, la capacidad de creer en los demás, la fe, pero tú me has demostrado que las buenas personas existen, que las personas con buen corazón aun están en este mundo y cuando regrese a mi época intentare creer un poco más, intentare dejar de lado el tener y comenzar a ser, ya que en el futuro el tener se volvió tan prioritario que dejamos de ser, de intentar ser buenas personas y sobre todo me has enseñado que la fuerza más poderosa viene del corazón y del espíritu, tú también has sufrido amigo, pero aun así eres lo suficientemente bueno y fuerte para confiar y creer en las personas, inclusive en las que parecemos salidas de una mala historia de terror, muchas gracias amigo por todo lo que me has enseñado.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Nataly- me dijo Steve palmeando mis manos ligeramente- cuando te conocí supe que había algo distinto en ti, en ese momento no supe exactamente de que se trataba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es solo el hecho de que vengas del futuro, eres tu Nataly lo que te hace diferente.

-Créeme- dije sorprendida- que al conocerte me sucedió exactamente lo mismo, supe que eras una persona distinta, porque eres tu Steve lo que te hace distinto, creo que es por esta razón que somos grandes amigos no?, porque ambos somos diferentes…

Mi amigo sonrió ligeramente, con un poco de tristeza en sus facciones- Tienes razón-dijo finalmente- ambos somos bastante inusuales, es por eso que somos amigos- después lanzo un pequeño bostezo- bueno Nataly, es hora de ir a dormir, necesitas descansar

Mientras nos acomodamos de nueva cuenta en la cama y apagaba el interruptor, pensé en mama y en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, estaba segura que mama donde quiera que estuviese estaría feliz de que en mi camino hubiese encontrado personas como Steve, Bucky y mi amiga Lily, poco a poco fui quedándome dormida, pensé tanto en mi madre esa noche, que podría jurar que sentía como acariciaba mi cabello como cuando era niña se sentía tan real, que hasta podría jurar que sentía sus manos pasando por entre mis cabellos con delicadeza y ternura, era tan vivido este sueño que casi hasta podía sentir como me besaba ligeramente la frente.

 _ **Ellistriel**_ _: muchas gracias por tu review, hay una pregunta que no te he contestado (jejeje se me olvido en las anteriores ocasiones), me preguntaste si en la época de donde venia Nataly el capitán ya se encontraba descongelado y la respuesta es no, Nataly no sabe quién es Steve y el papel que jugara durante la guerra, ya que recordemos que Nataly no termino sus estudios por lo tanto te puedo asegurar que es muy despistada en aspectos históricos jajajajajaj, por lo tanto no lo sabe, en realidad esto era un enfoque que me tomo mucho tiempo decidir, quería que la historia fuera diferente, es por esto que he decidido tomarme mi tiempo en retratar la amistad de Steve y Nataly, por lo tanto a veces me da temor de ir un poco lenta pero dado el desarrollo futuro que tendrá la historia lo considere necesario._

 _A mi también me encanto poder hacer a Steve bailar jejejjeje fue una de mis partes favoritas, la historia tendrá algunas variaciones respecto de la historia original y esta será una de ellas, pero aun así me esfuerzo por mantener la esencia de los personajes es por eso que la escena del baile si me costó algo de trabajo jejejeje, porque deseo mantener la esencia tanto de Steve como de todos los personajes._

 _Finalmente, espero no estar aburriéndote mucho, pues ya pronto se acerca el momento en que Steve se convertirá en el héroe favorito de América y veremos cómo reaccionara Nataly ante esto._

 _ **Guest:**_ _espero que te siga gustando la historia y si voy algo lenta con la trama avísenme y podre cortarle un poco, aunqu si es fundamental establecer la dinámica de la relación entre Steve y Nataly, pero aun así espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y cualquier cosa háganmela saber y tratare de mejorarla con gusto._


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A: El universo Marvel no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión disfruten**

 **Pd: Porque la vida siempre tiende a hacernos diferentes y es en las diferencias que encontramos la belleza….**

CAPITULO 6 FERIA

-Entonces que dicen?- preguntó Bucky en voz alta mientras agitaba un par de papeles frente a nosotros- Vamos será divertido, cuantas veces se puede ir a la feria gratis.

-De donde has conseguido los boletos Bucky?- le cuestione mientras miraba el par de entradas con un poco de desconfianza, nos encontrábamos en la pequeña sala de estar en el departamento de Steve, yo me encontraba sentada muy correctamente en una silla, mientras Steve, quien se encontraba sentado frente a mí en el viejo sillón individual, intentaba dibujarme- me gustaría escuchar esa historia…

-Veras mi dulce Naty- comenzó Bucky acomodándose mejor en la silla que se encontraba de mi lado derecho- es una historia bastante graciosa y peculiar, todo comenzó un día durante el descanso entre los entrenamientos, un par de chicos y yo apostamos….

-Bucky¡- le corto Steve sin levantar la mirada del dibujo que realizaba- no cuentes esas historias delante de Nataly…

-Pero Steve- dijo Bucky con un aire de fingida indignación- si no es nada malo, además Nataly viene del futuro, seguro que allá ya lo han visto todo…

-No todo- murmure con un pequeño sonrojo, recordando de pronto todas las excentricidades que en ocasiones sucedían en mi época- hay cosas que en serio no necesitamos saber….

-De todas formas- dijo Steve con aire severo- no cuentes esas cosas delante de Nataly, ella es una dama…

-Por dios Steve¡- exclamo Bucky con desesperación- si sigues por ese camino jamás saldrás con ninguna chica, debes ser un poco más atrevido… salvaje

-Yo creo que Steve está bien así-dije en voz alta, mientras adquiría un ligero sonrojo- es un chico dulce y además caballeroso y respetuoso…

-Gracias Nataly-contesto Steve con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras continuaba dibujando- pero aun así, ambos saben cuál es mi opinión al respecto, creo que a las chicas no les agrado mucho…

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas horribles- le dije a Steve con un pequeño enojo- te lo he dicho cientos de veces y créeme que podría decirlo cientos más…

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Bucky, quien hasta el momento nos había estado mirando con curiosidad- entonces que dicen? Vamos?

-Por mi parte acepto- dije entusiasmada- es una oportunidad única y no quiero perderla…

-Y qué me dices tú, Steve?- pregunto Bucky- anda, vamos por favor, será divertido- dijo finalmente mientras juntaba sus manos en un gesto de súplica, mientras yo le imitaba- Nataly también desea ir, no seas aguafiestas

Steve exhalo un hondo suspiro y finalmente levanto la mirada de su dibujo- Porque no- contesto rindiéndose- no creo que tenga nada de malo ir a divertirnos por unas horas- mientras sacudía los restos de borrador y grafito del dibujo añadió- pero espero que ambos se comporten.

-Gracias, gracias- conteste mientras me levantaba y abrazaba a Steve que aún se encontraba sentado en el viejo sofá, lo que ocasiono que mi amigo quedara completaba recargado en el sofá conmigo casi encima, por lo que, advirtiendo mi error y sabiendo lo incomodo que ponían a Steve estas situaciones le solté rápidamente- lo siento Steve- dije con vergüenza- no medí mi reacción.

-No te preocupes Nataly- contesto mi amigo mientras de su rostro iba desapareciendo un severo sonrojo- creo que ya casi me he acostumbrado…

Bucky nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con la mano en el mentón, intuí que pensaba en algo, lo sabía porque le había visto poner esa misma expresión cada vez que se concentraba en algo, así como Steve arrugaba el entrecejo cuando dibujaba y no conseguía la forma o trazo que deseaba- Y para mí no hay abrazo Naty?- pregunto con un gesto divertido al que añadió tintes teatrales de dolor- si he sido yo quien ha conseguido las entradas no te imaginas lo que tuve que pasar por ellas…

-Claro que si Bucky- le conteste con una sonrisa afable, mientras le abrazaba ligeramente, quería muchísimo a Bucky, él había sido muy amable conmigo y al igual que Steve me había protegido desde que llegue aquí, pero no había el mismo nivel de confianza que había entre Steve y yo, Bucky lo sabía, por supuesto, pero aun entre nosotros existía una barrera invisible- muchas gracias por esta gran oportunidad- le dije mientras le soltaba.

-No tienes nada que agradecer dulce Naty- me dijo mientras me atraía de nueva cuenta y me pegaba a su costado – es una pena que no puedas ser mi pareja en esta ocasión, pero qué opinas si el día de mañana vamos a bailar?

-Qué cosa?-inquirí, mirándolo con gesto de sorpresa- Bucky deja las bromas- dije en un tono un poco nervioso- iré a cambiarme de ropa para la feria ya regreso…

-Pero que tiene de malo la ropa que llevas Nataly- me pregunto Steve, quien hasta hace unos momentos había observado el intercambio entre Bucky y yo, con una clara expresión de desconcierto y algo más que no supe descifrar- no le veo lo malo

-Pero Steve- le dije sonriente- si es la ropa de mi época, tiene todo de malo- conteste mientras entraba en el dormitorio en busca de la ropa que debía usar para la ocasión, la razón por la que pensábamos tanto el salir fuera del departamento era muy sencilla, Steve no quería exponerme a ningún peligro, ya que aunque fuera de una época más adelantada, él tenía la paranoia de que podría sucederme algo malo y sobre todo sin dejar de lado que pudiese cometer alguna indiscreción o realizar alguna acción que pudiese alterar el curso de la historia.

Mientras buscaba entre la ropa que tenía disponible, finalmente elegí una falda larga, una blusa y tome la chaqueta que Steve me había dejado para protegerme del frío, mientras me cambiaba de ropa no pude evitar escuchar la charla que sostenían Steve y Bucky en la sala de estar.

-Es un dibujo realmente asombroso- comento Bucky con aire critico- de los mejores que has hecho, se ve muy realista.

-Gracias- contesto Steve mientras escuchaba como se movía por la habitación, seguramente guardando sus instrumentos de dibujo- aunque aún me falta mucho por aprender

-Porque no estudias algo relacionado con las artes?- le pregunto Bucky inseguro, mientras se escuchaba como lo seguía por la habitación- y dejas de lado esa locura de querer enlistarte?, recuerda que mentir en las solicitudes de registro puede llevarte a prisión

-Bucky- dijo Steve con tono cansado- ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces, es mi decisión y lo seguiré intentando, no es justo que muchos hombres estén allá en el frente arriesgando sus vidas y yo me encuentre cómodamente en casa, no está bien, no es correcto…

-Pero ya te lo he dicho- dijo Bucky también con un tono molesto y cansado- eres bueno en el dibujo, quédate, estudia artes y haz algo más importante…

-Los dibujos no salvan vidas Bucky- contesto Steve con un tono que pretendía dar por finalizada la conversación- tú lo sabes…

-Steve- dijo ahora Bucky en voz baja, tan baja que tuve que acercarme a la puerta para escuchar mejor, mientras terminaba de abotonarme la blusa- pero piensa en Nataly, que hará si no puede volver a su época, hemos dado casi por sentado que Stark podrá solucionar su problema, pero si no puede hacerlo?, que haremos en ese momento?, se quedara aquí sola y desprotegida?, yo me marchare al frente muy pronto y si tu terminas en prisión por esta locura, que será de ella? Eh? Contéstame- exigió Bucky subiendo repentinamente la voz

-No lo sé- contesto Steve en el mismo tono de voz- puede esperarte y después….

-Ya estoy lista chicos- les dije mientras salía de la habitación, había dicho esto en voz más alta de la necesaria, tratando con esto de cortar la pelea que estaba a punto de estallar entre mis dos amigos- deberíamos irnos de inmediato la feria no nos esperara por siempre…

-Tienes razón Naty- contesto Bucky tratando de controlar el tono de su voz- andando

-De acuerdo- contesto Steve con sus facciones ligeramente endurecidas, la frente arrugada y el entrecejo fruncido, como cuando se enojaba- estas llevando tu chaqueta Nataly?

-Si- conteste tratando de sonar alegre- aquí mismo la llevo

Y fue así que salimos del departamento con rumbo a la casa de la chica a la que Bucky había invitado a la feria para que lo acompañase, mientras caminábamos rodeados de un incómodo silencio, no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Bucky, tenía razón, yo había dado por sentado que Stark podría solucionar mi problema, pero si no era así…. que haría?, me quedaría atrapada en 1943 y jamás regresaría a casa esto poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una preocupación constante.

En el momento en que entramos me quede sorprendida, había muchísima gente, niños corriendo de un lado para otro, parejas riéndose y grupos de amigos bromeando entre ellos, nosotros pertenecíamos al último grupo, sin embargo, aun persistía entre nosotros ese aire sombrío que nos acompañaba desde que salimos del departamento.

-Bien ya estamos aquí- dijo Bucky tratando de sonar alegre y jovial- porque no vamos a la rueda que opinan?

-Estoy de acuerdo- dije tratando de sonar alegre y dejar de lado las preocupaciones que comenzaban a torturarme- vamos que será divertidísimo, jamás me había subido a una…

-Decidido- contesto Bucky- el único riesgo que se corre es … ustedes saben… caer desde siete metros de altura…

La chica que llevaba Bucky jadeo asustada- tú crees que eso sea posible James?- le cuestiono la chica temblando ligeramente mientras Steve y yo intercambiábamos una sonrisa discreta- podría suceder?

-No no cariño- contesto Bucky rápidamente- aunque puedes abrazarte a mi si en algún momento te sientes asustada o inquieta…

-Bucky- le llamo Steve en voz baja a modo de reprimenda, pero sin poder contener una ligera sonrisa y el tono gracioso- compórtate amigo

Suspire aliviada, al menos el comentario coqueto de Bucky había disipado un poco el tenso ambiente entre nuestro grupo, ambiente, del que la chica de Bucky no pareció darse cuenta, ya que se encontraba más ocupada en coquetearle a mi amigo que en observarnos a los demás, caminamos con rumbo a la rueda de la fortuna, mientras Steve me hacia algunos comentarios en voz baja, acerca de los juegos mecánicos y algunas comidas que ofrecían los vendedores, por mi parte, le trataba de explicar las diferencias entre esta feria y los grandes parques de atracciones que se construirían en el futuro, le contaba de las enormes y veloces montañas rusas y algunos juegos que no tenía ni idea de sus nombres, pero que estaban hechos para aterrar a sus ocupantes.

-Parece que en el futuro les gusta mucho estar asustados- dijo Steve en voz baja, mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para subir a la rueda de la fortuna- y ciertamente no entiendo muy bien por qué?

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente- yo tampoco tengo ni la más remota idea- le dije en voz baja- en mi caso créeme que no me gusta estar asustada, ya que cuando lo estoy comienzo a decir muchas tonterías…

Steve comenzó a reír- créeme que me cuesta imaginarte diciendo tonterías, sabes muchas cosas Nataly- me dijo Steve- eres una chica muy lista

-Ciertamente no lo soy- le conteste mientras sonreía- honestamente no termine la escuela y la verdad era muy mala en la asignatura de historia, lo cual, considerando la situación es una tremenda ironía….

Esta vez Steve no pudo contenerse y soltó una sonora carcajada, lo que ocasiono que algunas personas nos mirasen, incluidos Bucky y su acompañante, pero daba igual, ya lo hacían desde antes, puesto que éramos una pareja algo extraña, dada la complexión de Steve la gente en ocasiones le miraba con lastima, y en mi caso mi forma de hablar y moverme no eran muy propios de una señorita de esa época.

-Eso ha sido de los más original Nataly- dijo Steve tratando de controlar su risa- es en serio que no te gustaba la historia?

-Ya basta- le dije palmeándole ligeramente la nuca, ante la mirada de asombro de algunas personas que se encontraba en la fila detrás de nosotros es totalmente cierto, no te estoy mintiendo…

-Lo sé, lo sé- me contesto mi amigo en tono conciliador- Pero esto lejos de ser irónico, me parece más bien hilarante, pero aun así no tiene nada de malo, después de todo tu sueño no es ser historiadora, sino fotógrafa

-Touche- dije en tono jocoso, pero por dentro me encontraba conmovida de que recordarse mi frustrado sueño de juventud- me gustaría decir eso en las entrevistas de trabajo- recordé con un poco de tristeza, la cara de las personas que me entrevistaban y me decían que me llamarían, aunque ya sabía yo que eso no pasaría- mira es nuestro turno- señale mientras observábamos como acomodaban a las personas en los asientos en parejas de dos.

Mientras el chico que atendía la atracción, nos aseguraba al asiento y nos decía con aire aburrido las medidas de seguridad del juego, nos preparamos para comenzar el ascenso, cuando el chico se marchó hacia la siguiente fila de asientos, mi amigo me dijo- Estas bien Nataly?, no te dan miedo esta clase de atracciones?- pregunto dudoso al final, mientras me giraba a observarle y dirigía mi mirada a donde estaba la suya, en los asientos frente nuestro se encontraban Bucky y su cita, la cual se encontraba firmemente abrazada de su brazo

-Si Steve- dije exhalando un pequeño suspiro- tal vez me dé un poco de mareo, pero estaré bien…

-Tal vez no debimos subir a esta atracción si te dan mareos- dijo mi amigo- aún podemos bajar si lo deseas

-No te preocupes amigo- le conteste con una sonrisa mientras miraba sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación- estaré bien, en serio, además tú me protegerías de cualquier peligro no es así?

-Con mi vida- contesto Steve con seguridad- es un hecho que lo haría… amiga

El juego comenzó su lento ascenso y cuando alcanzamos el punto más alto observe el cielo, las estrellas que resaltan de entre la infinita negrura del espacio, el observarlas allí estáticas me daba la seguridad de que todo esto era, de alguna forma real, alce mi mano intentado, sin éxito, tocarlas.

-Que haces Nataly?- me pregunto mi amigo con aire curioso

Al bajar mi vista para observarle, tuve un poco de mareo y en un acto reflejo me sostuve del brazo de Steve, ya que sentía que podría caer, al hacerlo levante mi mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, en los cuales se reflejaban un cumulo de sentimientos desconocidos para mí, me acerque lentamente y el hizo lo mismo, mientras una suave brisa nos rodeaba, había algo en sus ojos azules, tan puros, tan inocentes, ni mis propios ojos reflejaban esa inocencia, esa bondad, que los convirtió en imanes, necesitaba verlos un poco más cerca. En ese momento se sintió un movimiento abrupto y el juego se detuvo dejándonos a medio bajar.

En ese momento desvié mi vista y le conteste- Ejem nada nada, solo trataba de tocar las estrellas, lo sé, es algo tonto, pero yo…- y sucedió cuando me ponía nerviosa no podía dejar de decir tonterías

-No es algo tonto- repuso Steve con voz también un poco nerviosa- si pudiera, me gustaría tocarlas también, pero si no mal recuerdo tú me has dicho que la gente en el futuro ha viajado al espacio.

-Así es- le conteste retomando la compostura y soltando su brazo- pero lo hacen en una especie de aviones y no pueden tocar las estrellas Steve, debe ser hermoso estar allá arriba no crees?

-Seguro que si- me contesto mi amigo y añadió- aunque la vista desde aquí es mucho mejor no te parece?

-Ya lo creo que si- le conteste sonriendo, lo que pareció agradarle puesto que me devolvió la mirada- es hermoso….

Mientras comíamos unos perros calientes, Bucky entretenía al grupo contando algunas viejas anécdotas de cuando él y Steve eran niños, de las peleas en las que se habían involucrado y como Steve en ocasiones le pasaba las tareas a Bucky, cuando a este se le escapaba hacerlas por haber estado jugando al beisbol, a pesar de los intentos de Bucky de hacer que todas las historias sonaran alegres o con rastros de humor, todas tenían ese tinte de tristeza cuando se hablaba de Steve, yo era consciente de que la condición médica de mi amigo no era para nada alentadora e inclusive aunque pudiese llevarlo a mi tiempo a que lo tratasen, qué sentido tendría?, a pesar de lo avanzados que estamos aún nos faltan muchas cosas por descubrir.

Pude percatarme, al momento de regresar a los juegos mecánicos en la feria, como las chicas miraban a Bucky, él es muy apuesto, tiene ese toque rebelde que a las chicas fascina, por lo tanto, era el blanco de muchas miradas, al igual, que por increíble que parezca, que yo, al principio no lo note, ciertamente soy extremadamente distraída, pero después de un tiempo me percate de eso, pero no le preste la mayor atención, jamás me he considerado una belleza perfecta, pero sé que cuento con algunos puntos favorables, no en balde he tenido algunos novios por allí, sin embargo, mi amigo Steve era a quien las chicas miraban con lastima y de quien los chicos se burlaban, lo cual me hacía hervir la sangre.

-Miren nada mas- dijo un chiquillo que no parecía mayor de diecisiete años, pero era enormemente alto- no puedo creerlo linda, en serio entraras al túnel del amor con tu hermanito?, donde está su madre? Déjalo con ella para poder ir conmigo, qué opinas?

-Cierra la boca idiota- le conteste con un tono de voz duro y alto para hacerme escuchar por encima de las risotadas de sus amigos, mientras Bucky y Steve le hacían frente- para tu información retardado, él es mi novio, no mi hermano

Las risas se escucharon aún más fuerte- Es en serio?- respondió el mocoso- esta cosita diminuta es tu novio

-Te sugiero- dijo Steve con una voz que pretendía ser civilizado- que te largues de aquí y dejes en paz a la señorita

-Si no te largas de aquí- añadió Bucky con un tono siniestro- probare contigo el nuevo entrenamiento que nos están dando en la base, mocoso

Al ver a Bucky, los chicos retrocedieron lentamente, hasta que se dieron la vuelta por completo y se alejaron del lugar rápidamente mientras mis amigos regresaban a ocupar sus lugares en la fila que se había formado para entrar a la siguiente atracción, Bucky movía negativamente la cabeza mientras despotricaba contra la juventud, diciendo que no eran más que unos niñatos tontos y que no tenían ni una pizca de inteligencia, mientras que la chica que le acompañaba, Sara, afirmaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, diciendo que ya no había respeto, a mí por el contrario, quien me preocupa era Steve, volvió a mi lado en la fila, pero desde el incidente se encontraba inusualmente silencioso, pensativo, esperaba que no estuviese molesto conmigo por haber mentido y dicho que él era mi novio.

Al subir a la pequeña y para nada segura balsa que nos llevaría, en un supuesto recorrido romántico, Steve se sentó a mi lado aun pensativo, en cuanto empezó el recorrido y al observar que no había ninguna barca cerca me decidí a hablar- Lo siento mucho Steve- le dije mirando el piso de madera- sé que no debí haber mentido pero…

-De que hablas Nataly?- me interrogo mi amigo- no entiendo

-De haber dicho que eras mi novio- le conteste sin más, mientras levantaba mi vista y mire como su expresión paso de ser de una mueca confusa a una expresión de diversión y luego de resignación- sé que no debí decir algo así sin tu autorización.

-Nataly- dijo mi amigo intentado componer una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito- como has podido pensar que me enojaría por algo asi?

-Es que estabas tan callado y pensativo, que ha sido lo primero que me ha pasado por la mente- le conteste un poco nerviosa- además, como en esta época son tan conservadores yo creí…

-Naty- dijo Steve mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la palmeaba ligeramente, era la primera vez que utilizaba el apodo con el que Bucky me llamaba, se escuchaba un poco extraño en sus labios, pero no era desagradable- no estoy molesto, para nada, si me tomo un poco por sorpresa, pero sé que lo dijiste para callar la boca a esos abusadores, sin embargo, no era necesario que te expusieras de esa forma…

-No lo hice por eso- me apresure en contestar, de lo cual me arrepentí en seguida, porque lo había hecho realmente?, que fue realmente lo que me motivo a hacerlo, a decirlo sin reparo alguno- no fue enteramente por eso…

-Sé que intentabas salvar la situación- dijo Steve con una expresión repentinamente cansada, como si hubiese envejecido cinco años- que intentabas darles una lección a esos chicos, pero no debiste hacer algo que probablemente no deseas para intentar salvar mi orgullo, eres mi amiga, jamás te pediría que hicieras algo por mí a costa tuya.

-Entiendo y lo sé- le dije mientras le miraba- de entre todas las personas del mundo, tu eres de la clase que jamás interpondría sus intereses a los de alguien más, pero no fue solo por una cuestión de bravucones o de orgullo masculino- le conteste y volví a bajar mi mirada- honestamente fue algo que salió de mi corazón, eres mi amigo y me duele ver lo que la gente te hace

-Naty- dijo Steve exhalando un hondo suspiro y tomando con su mano libre mi mentón para que lo mirase- eso dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo, créeme que ya no me afecta

-Mientes- conteste sin dudarlo- aun te afecta, porque aun lo miras como un impedimento, para cumplir tu sueño de ir a la guerra, para tener una linda novia, pero cuando tu mires lo que yo veo, lo que Bucky ve, te darás cuenta de lo errado que estas, para mí fue un gran honor decir, por lo menos, algunos momentos que soy tu novia

Steve se rio, pero fue una risa sin gracia, sin humor, una risotada seca- Como puede ser un honor ser mi novia Nataly?- dijo mientras soltaba mi rostro y miraba hacia fuera de la barca el agua en la que nos movíamos- A veces no entiendo tu forma de pensar, las chicas buscan hombres fuertes que las puedan proteger, incluida tú, buscas alguien así no?

Pensé durante un momento en mis antiguas relaciones, los chicos con los que yo había salido era muy diferentes a lo que era Steve, físicamente hablando, pero esas relaciones terminaba siempre mal- Puede que si- le conteste honestamente, sabía que debía hablarle con la verdad ya que Steve no era ningún estúpido y además le había contado acerca de los tres novios que he tenido- pero el transcurso del tiempo y la misma vida me han enseñado- le tomo de un hombro y le gire con delicadeza- que la verdadera fuerza, no es la que se encuentra en los puños alzados para la pelea- le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón- la verdadera fuerza es la que se encuentra aquí, en el corazón.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al departamento y después de dejar a Sara en su casa, como correspondía, fuimos directamente a casa de Steve, Bucky solo nos acompañaría un momento ya que debía volver a la base para la segunda y casi final ronda de entrenamientos antes de ser enviado al frente, jamás hablamos de eso, de la guerra, más de lo estrictamente necesario, por otra parte, la feria estuvo muy divertida y comentamos las impresiones que nos quedaron, a pesar del incidente con esos bravucones, la pasamos a las mil maravillas, al llegar al apartamento y después de cenar algo ligero alguien llamo a la puerta y los tres nos acercamos para ver de quien se trataba, era el señor Walters, el encargado de mantenimiento del edificio, quien buscaba a Steve para que le ayudase con un problema en el sótano y mi amigo diligentemente le acompaño para ver lo sucedido y tratar de repararlo, no sin antes decirle a Bucky que me hiciese compañía hasta su regreso, quien gustoso acepto.

Mientras nos encontrábamos en la pequeña estancia en el apartamento, ambos bebíamos unas tazas de té- Y bien- dijo de pronto Bucky con una mueca de diversión en el rostro- desde cuando estas enamorada de Steve, Naty?.

 _ **Ellistriel**_ _: espero te guste mucho este nuevo capítulo, saluditos_

 _ **Guest:**_ _espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado_ __


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A: El universo Marvel no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión disfruten**

 **Pd: El hogar no es solo el lugar al que llegamos después de terminar el día, es el lugar al que nuestra alma ansia llegar para descansar….**

CAPITULO 7 UN NUEVO HOGAR

Me tarde menos de un segundo en escupir todo el té que había bebido, en cuanto termine de escuchar la pregunta hecha por Bucky- QUE?- le dije mirándole boquiabierta- no entiendo, es una broma?- le pregunte desconcertada

Mientras Bucky intentaba controlarse del ataque de risa que le provoco mi reacción, contesto- Ya no me queda la menor duda de que no eres de esta época y no, para nada Naty- contesto Bucky, con una sonrisa en el rostro- esto no es una broma, al principio tenía mis dudas, pero ya las he ido descartando una a una, sé que estas enamorada de Steve.

-Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?- le pregunte sorprendida, esta era una pregunta que definitivamente no esperaba- que te ha hecho pensar algo así Bucky?, si se trata de alguna forma retorcida de celos de amigos, debo aclararte que….

-No Naty- me corto Bucky, con un aire repentinamente serio, muy impropio de el- estoy seguro de que estas enamorada de mi amigo Steve, mira Naty, él es muy diferente a todas las personas de este mundo, es un poco más sensible que el resto, no solo físicamente….

-Bucky- esta vez fui yo quien le corte con aire serio- he estado viviendo con Steve por casi dos meses, créeme que lo he llegado a conocer muy bien y por supuesto sé que él no es como la gente con la que he tratado a lo largo de mi vida, él es diferente, su forma de ser, su personalidad, jamás había conocido a una persona como el, tan llena de bondad, generosidad y con una fuerza interior tan grande, es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida.

-Allí esta- dijo Bucky con el gesto de quien ha encontrado la respuesta a una pregunta sumamente difícil durante un examen final- es por eso que he llegado a esa conclusión, estas enamorada de él, por supuesto, soy consciente de que la apariencia física de Steve no es la más…

-Calla- le corte de momento enojada- el físico jamás tiene que ver en nada, porque la gente le dan tanta importancia?, entiendo que la atracción física es importante para algunas personas- dije con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas- pero no es algo fundamental, bueno al menos para mí no lo es, además cual sería el problema si lo estoy, si estoy enamorada de Steve?

-No, ninguno- me corto Bucky con ademan conciliador- no existe ningún problema, propiamente dicho.

Exhale un hondo suspiro y por unos momentos reflexione ante la atenta mirada de mi interlocutor, lo sabía, una parte de mi lo entiendo desde aquel momento en la rueda de la fortuna y después durante el recorrido en la balsa, me había enamorado de mi amigo, era lógico, como no podría cualquier chica enamorarse de Steve, tal vez físicamente el no resultaba tan atractivo como Bucky o como muchos chicos de mi época, que estaban más ocupados tratando de mirarse en un espejo y admirarse que en conocer a su pareja, pero Steve, diantres, él era distinto, todo este tiempo que he vivido con él y conocerlo más profundamente, al final tuvo esto como resultado- tú lo has dicho Bucky, no existe problema, propiamente dicho, pero tú y yo sabemos bien que si existe uno.

-Naty- dijo Bucky mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al comprender mi respuesta, la cual, aunque no había sido en un sentido muy estrictamente afirmativa, si lo había sido para él, Bucky entendió que era cierto, que sus teorías tenían razón- debes entender que Steve es un poco… distraído e ingenuo en esta clase de situaciones, porque nadie jamás….

-Bucky- le dije mientras me ponía de pie para llevar mi taza al fregadero- no me refiero al hecho de si Steve corresponda o no mis sentimientos, me refiero al hecho de que aún faltan cuarenta y tres años para mi nacimiento…

-Lo sé- dijo Bucky quien también se había puesto de pie y me había seguido rumbo a la cocina, se colocó a mi lado y me hizo girar para mirarle- y entiendo que debes hacer hasta lo imposible por intentar volver a casa, cuentas con mi apoyo totalmente y con el de Steve, pero…-dijo haciendo una ligera pausa, yo sabía que hablaríamos de la posibilidad de que me quedase aquí, al parecer era un tema que no solo me inquietaba a mí, Bucky debía sentirse de la misma forma, en cambio para Steve era un hecho que yo regresaría a casa y tendría mi final feliz- que sucedería si no puedes volver?, que pasara si Howard Stark no puede arreglar el aparato del tiempo?, debemos tener en cuenta que este reloj está sesenta años adelantado a nuestro tiempo, no será algo sencillo repararle y tampoco podemos descartar el hecho de que sea imposible, dime en ese caso que piensas hacer?

Por fin alguien lo había planteado de frente, tenía que ser Bucky, Steve era demasiado optimista y él ponía toda su fe en las personas, tenía toda sus esperanzas puestas no solo en la colaboración amistosa de un hombre al que aún no conocíamos, también en su inteligencia y no es que dude de la inteligencia de Stark, puesto que aún no lo he conocido, pero…

En mi caso yo era un poco cobarde y tenía la tendencia a la negación interna, sobre todo cuando alguna situación se escapaba de mis manos y no tenía el poder de solucionarla por mí misma, aunque en mi subconsciente, sabia de la existencia de esa posibilidad, sin embargo, Bucky no era toda confianza como Steve, eso me había quedado bastante claro cuando le conocí, me costó mucho trabajo ganarme su verdadera confianza, más allá del chico coqueto y de la confianza que me otorgo por pedido de Steve, mi amigo era más realista y no temía enfrentar los problemas de frente como yo.

-No lo sé- dije al fin con una mueca triste- que podría hacer?, solo me quedaría tratar de adaptarme, conseguir un lugar propio donde vivir y un empleo más rentable, no sería la primera vez que lo hago Bucky, se cuidar de mi misma, además, no puedo vivir con Steve toda la vida yo no soy su responsabilidad, estoy consciente de ese hecho y también de que tal vez jamás podré acostumbrarme a esta vida.

-Créeme- me contesto Bucky conservando ese aire de seriedad que adopto desde el inicio de la conversación- que trato de entender lo difícil que debe ser para ti, estar un momento en un lugar en el que has vivido toda tu vida y después de la nada aparecer en otro totalmente distinto, no quisiera estar en tu lugar linda, dios santo- dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente- yo estaría aterrado, aunque no lo creas.

-No ha sido sencillo- le dije mientras componía una sonrisa melancólica- pero Steve y tú han sido de gran ayuda, gracias a ustedes he podido estar bien, les debo muchísimo.

-No nos debes nada Naty- dijo Bucky restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano- lo hacemos porque te queremos- mientras una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios dijo- aunque te cueste creerlo, en serio, te has ganado mi confianza, honestamente, al principio no me fiaba de ti para nada, pero al ver tu amistad con Steve, al tratarte un poco más, me he dado cuenta que no puedes ser de esta época, tu forma de ser con Steve, conmigo y con todas las personas que te rodean es totalmente distinta a lo que cabría esperar de una chica normal, además, aceptar el hecho de que vienes del futuro me hizo pensar que a pesar de que en este momento estamos metidos en medio de una horrenda guerra, al final, la humanidad hará algo bien, si existirán en el futuro personas como tú y como de las que nos has contado, en ese caso hicimos algo correcto, gracias por cuidar de Steve y prométeme que cuando me vaya al frente lo seguirás haciendo, no importa que camino decidas seguir Nataly, prométeme que cuidaras de él.

No supe en que momento unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas- Claro que si- le conteste a Bucky con voz entrecortada- cuidare de Steve, tanto como si lo desea, como si no- después añadí en una sonrisa en medio de mis lágrimas- no se libraran tan fácil de mi Bucky, soy una plaga difícil de eliminar

Bucky me tomo de los hombros y me dio un largo abrazo, el cual sentí como una despedida y en cierto punto así lo era, Bucky se despedía, solo teníamos el próximo fin de semana durante la feria de Stark para estar juntos y no creo que tengamos el valor de despedirnos más adelante, pero en este momento el abrazo lo dijo todo-No digas esas cosas mi dulce Nataly Parks- dijo Bucky en voz baja- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi amigo, por lo que has hecho por mí, en cierta forma, me has dado la tranquilidad de saber que a pesar de que ya no me encuentre aquí Steve tendrá una familia, te considero parte de mi familia Naty- dijo con aire solmene y en ese momento supe que mi amigo me concedía un honor poco habitual- eres la hermana menor que siempre desee Nataly y no importa el tiempo que dure o el tiempo que te quedes, somos y seremos una familia.

Al final, mientras aun abrazaba a Bucky me dio gusto saber que me había ganado su confianza total y su cariño, que entre nosotros ya no existía más esa barrera invisible, tal vez Bucky no conocía toda la historia de mi vida como Steve, pero ahora él conocía otro aspecto muy importante… mi amor por Steve Rogers- Somos una familia Bucky, somos los hermanos más extraños del mundo…

-Nataly, si no regreso del frente quiero que….- comenzó Bucky mientras me apartaba un poco

-Cierra la boca torpe- le dije mientras sonreía en medio de las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a dimitir- claro que volverás a molestarnos la vida a Steve y a mí, molestaras todo el tiempo y coquetearas con unas cuantas chicas más, hasta casarte con la chica más linda y noble de la ciudad.

-Hablando de eso- dijo Bucky con aire pícaro, dejando de lado el ambiente triste de unos momentos atrás- siento que nos hemos desviado un poco del tema original eh Nataly?, presiento que esto no ha sido más que una treta para salvarte de mí examen de aprobación

-Examen de aprobación?- pregunte elevando una ceja, mientas comenzaba a reírme- de que hablas Bucky?

-Te explicare Naty- comenzó Bucky mientras se recargaba casualmente en el fregadero y yo me cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro-Bien, al ser yo la única familia autonombrada de Steve, es mi obligación y deber moral, realizarte una evaluación como posible candidata para un noviazgo con mi amigo, entre las pruebas que deberás superar estarán: capacidad para cocinar, organización del hogar, crianza de niños….

No pude evitar que mis carcajadas inundaran el departamento- Estas vez sí que me has hecho reír Bucky y sin ningún comentario coqueto de por medio, todo un logro para ti- le dije, mientras el componía una risa y me ofrecía una mano, la cual tome enseguida y me hizo girar en un par de ocasiones

-Pues déjeme decirle señorita Parks- comento con aire repentinamente serio, pero con una sonrisa aun en los labios- que a partir de mis observaciones y a pesar de no haber aprobado todos mis requisitos preestablecidos, he decidido otorgarle una oportunidad

-Muchas gracias señor Barnes- dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia- le prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en mejorar para ser la candidata perfecta y no decepcionarle

-No me cabe duda- dijo Bucky con aire juguetón- ya sabía yo que Steve se llevaría a la mejor chica y ,efectivamente, mis temores adolescentes se volvieron realidad, se ha llevado a la chica más guapa- dijo mientras me hacía girar una vez más en medio de nuestras carcajadas, nos detuvimos al escuchar un ligero carraspeo detrás nuestro.

-Interrumpo algo- dijo Steve, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la cocina, con la cara un poco sucia de polvo negro y una expresión extraña en el rostro- Bucky?, Nataly?

-No para nada- me apresure en contestar, mientras dirigía mi atención al fregadero y comenzaba a lavar las tazas que habíamos utilizado Bucky y yo anteriormente- solo charlábamos un momento

-Así es mi querido y estimado amigo- dijo Bucky mientras se ponía al lado de Steve y le palmeaba la espalda- solo le pedía un favor a Naty

\- De que favor se trata Bucky?-inquirió Steve con aires de duda no solo en su voz, también en su rostro- que favor le has pedido a Nataly?, si es algo fuera de lugar…

-Tranquilo- dijo Bucky riendo- si solo le he pedido que cuando regrese a su época nos busque en el asilo de ancianos, de esa forma podría ayudarnos a conseguir algunas chicas….

Mientras Steve movía negativamente la cabeza y decía que Bucky no tenía remedio yo me destornillaba de la risa, tanto si Bucky regresaba del frente como si no, si yo regresaba al futuro como si no, en dos puntos el amigo de la infancia de Steve tenía razón, nos habíamos convertido en una familia, por lo menos yo consideraba a Bucky el hermano mayor que siempre desee pero jamás tuve, sin embargo, con Steve las cosas son bastante distintas, mientras lo miraba despedirse de Bucky entendí que en el segundo punto, mi recién descubierto hermano mayor, tenía razón, estaba completamente y totalmente enamorada de Steve Rogers.

Esa noche, mientras me encontraba en mi lado correspondiente de la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Bucky, yo ya había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Steve, sin embargo, existían muchos impedimentos para nuestra relación y no solo estaba el hecho de ser correspondida o no, también se encontraba el minúsculo detalle de mi viaje en el tiempo, estaba bastante confundida, debía confesarme a Steve?, Como lo tomaría?, en este tiempo las cosas se manejaba de una forma tan distinta… además, el jamás había realizado alguna acción que indicase que yo le gusto o que se encuentra enamorado de mí, a pesar de que Bucky me hubiese dicho que Steve solía ser bastante ingenuo y distraído en esas cuestiones debido a su falta de experiencia, aunque, por un parte me sentí aliviada de que mi amigo no le hubiese comentado nada a Steve, por otra parte me habría gustado que lo hiciera para, por lo menos, tener una idea de la reacción de Steve, pero me imagino que Bucky no lo considero prudente en este momento, o tal vez, pensó que aún faltaba que yo misma aclarase mis sentimientos.

Por otra lado, que hay de volver a casa?, este no era mi hogar y obviamente deseaba regresar, ver a mi amiga Lily, quien se encontraría sumamente preocupada por mí, pero era lo que deseaba en realidad?, en casa estaba sola, tenía a mi amiga Lily, pero ella tenía a su familia y su novio Brandt, yo no tenía a nadie más…. En cambio aquí, tenía a Bucky, que era como mi hermano mayor y a Steve, no podía más, todo esto era extremadamente confuso, me levante sigilosamente de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Steve y caminando lo más despacio que pude me aproxime al lado de la cama que ocupaba mi amigo y lo observe dormir.

Steve tenía unas facciones honestamente perfectas, masculinas y muy hermosas, sin dejar de lado el maravilloso color azul de sus ojos, su cabello se miraba tan suave que deseaba tocarlo y sin poder evitarlo lo hice suavemente, lo más delicadamente que pude, intentando no despertarle, en este momento no entendía cómo era posible que ninguna chica se hubiese fijado en el antes, caballeroso, bondadoso y con una sonrisa perfectamente honesta y sincera, deje de tocar su cabello y me levante del suelo donde antes había estado sentada observándole, me sentía como toda una acosadora, sonreí silenciosamente ante mi propio chiste.

Tenía muchísimas cosas en que pensar y decidir, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión que pudiese arruinar mi amistad con Steve, hablaría con Howard Stark y después de saber su opinión respecto del reloj, sabría qué camino seguir, porque por mas trillado que esto suene, ese era mi temor más grande, no el hecho de ser rechazada, podía vivir con eso como cualquier persona normal y como las miles que lo soportan diariamente, mi miedo más grande era perder la amistad y el cariño de Steve por una acción hecha apresuradamente, era un miedo aún más grande que quedarme a vivir aquí en 1943.

/

-Es una de las cosas que en serio no me gustan de esta época- le dije a Steve mientras me encontraba sentada en el viejo sofá sobando mis adoloridos pies- como pueden las chicas caminar con tacones todo el día?, es tan doloroso….- repuse de forma dramática, mientras mi amigo, quien sonreía levemente me acercaba una taza de té

-Honestamente, no lo sé Nataly- contesto Steve, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a mí y comenzaba a beber su taza de té- pero los zapatos femeninos se ven realmente incomodos

-No te imaginas cuanto- le dije mientras exhalaba un suspiro- te importa que me descalce?- Steve movió la cabeza negativamente mientras seguía sorbiendo de su taza- ahhh muchísimo mejor

-Es una pena lo de Robert Bellamy no crees?- dijo mi amigo con aire triste, desde la salida a la feria el tiempo se había vuelto en contra mía y la semana había pasado como un sueño rápido, ahora era viernes y además la señora Bellamy, mi jefa, me recibió con la sorpresa de que cerraría el almacén para cuidar de su hijo Robert, quien había regresado herido del frente, sin una pierna para ser exactos- pero a pesar de todo fue muy generoso de la señora Bellamy ofrecer todos los productos del almacén a mitad de precio

-Si- le conteste a Steve con la misma tristeza- es una lástima lo del hijo de la señora Bellamy, pero al menos regreso del frente y en cuanto a lo del almacén tienes razón fue muy generoso ofrecer los productos a mitad de precio, pero si no lo hubiese hecho todos los productos habrían caducado y no servirían de nada, que mejor que lo aprovechen quienes lo necesitan, prácticamente muchas cosas las regalo.

-Tienes razón- contesto Steve con una sonrisa- la señora Bellamy es una gran mujer, espero que Robert se recupere rápidamente

-Así será- dije con firmeza, la señora Bellamy, mi ahora ex jefa, era una buena mujer llena de bondad y generosidad en su corazón, estaba segura que su hijo Robert debía ser como su madre y con un corazón así los milagros suelen suceder- pero por ahora debo conseguir un nuevo empleo…

-No te preocupes por eso Nataly- me dijo Steve con tranquilidad, mientras yo estiraba mis pies en el frio suelo, lo cual era un delicioso contraste al dolor que sentía, ya que el día de hoy como sería el último en el almacén aprovechamos para vaciar todos los anaqueles- ya nos arreglaremos, tal como hicimos los primeros días de tu llegada, no quiero que te sientas bajo presión ni nada por el estilo está bien?

-Muchas Gracias- le dije a Steve mientras le miraba con agradecimiento, después de verlo durante unos segundos más de lo necesario, desvié mí mirada rápidamente a mis pies y comencé a moverlos, mientras ese odioso sonrojo que me acompañaba cada vez que miraba fijamente los ojos de Steve desaparecía- eres la persona más buena del mundo, no me cabe la menor duda

-Nataly- dijo Steve de pronto llamando mi atención, lo que ocasiono que levantara la mirada del suelo, mientras trataba de poner a raya mi sonrojo lo más que me fuese posible- estas bien?, todo esta semana has estado actuando un poco extraña, bueno, un poco más de tus estándares normales…

Solté una sonora carcajada-Detengan las prensas- dije recordando un chiste que había visto en una antigua película- Steve Rogers ha dicho una broma¡

-Nataly- dijo Steve sonriendo disimuladamente- es en serio, estas bien?

-Estoy bien- le confirme a mi amigo con una sonrisa- es solo que, la semana se ha pasado muy rápido y casi no me ha dejado pensar mucho… además soy bastante distraída en circunstancias normales amigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte

-Es por la feria de Stark cierto?- me dijo Steve con aire repentinamente serio- es por eso que estas tan inquieta?

-En cierta parte así es- le conteste sin intentar negar la verdad, Steve es astuto, si le daba muchas vueltas al asunto sabría que había algo más y aunque estaba preparada para afrontar el hecho de que posiblemente podría quedarme en 1943, aun no me encontraba preparada para poder enfrentar el segundo que ocupaba mi mente- es solo que he estado dándole vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza y no puedo evitar pensar en qué pasaría si me quedase aquí, si no pudiésemos arreglar el reloj…

-Entiendo tu preocupación amiga- dijo Steve con tranquilidad- pero debemos tener fe en que todo se resolverá, Howard Stark es un genio, seguramente él sabrá como reparar el reloj del tiempo y regresaras a casa en menos de lo que piensas.

-Desearía tener tu misma fe Steve, pero…-dije mientras exhalaba un hondo suspiro, cerraba los ojos y me recargaba en el mullido asiento del sillón- no puedo evitar pensar, que pasara conmigo si me quedo aquí?, como afectara eso el futuro? Y que hare con mi vida?, en casa tenía una vida, no era precisamente asombrosa, pero estaba bien, me divertía y trataba de salir adelante día a día, no era sencillo, pero lo intentaba, me sentía sola en ocasiones sobre todo al llegar a mi apartamento, sin embargo, Lily y las chicas del trabajo no me dejaban sola en ningún momento y aunque trato de adaptarme, es difícil amigo, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de 1943, costumbres, forma de hablar, de vestir inclusive aun no puedo utilizar la estufa sin el peligro de quemar el departamento, en ocasiones me siento tan fuera de lugar…

Sentí una mano cálida sobre la mía e instantáneamente abrí mis ojos y me senté correctamente- Nataly- comenzó Steve quien se encontraba de sentado a mi lado en el suelo y me estrechaba la mano cariñosamente- comprendo que te encuentres asustada, toda tu vida depende de lo que sucederá en la feria de Stark, yo tengo esperanzas en que todo saldrá bien y pronto estarás en casa nuevamente, sin embargo, si eso no llegase a suceder quiero que sepas, que aquí también tienes un hogar- dijo mientras su mano libre abarcaba todo el departamento- entiendo que tal vez es muy difícil comprender todas las cosas que te rodean, que en el futuro las cosas sucedan de un modo distinto, aunque en esencia sigan siendo las mismas, pero cuentas conmigo para apoyarte, jamás te dejare desamparada y como te decía, aquí tienes un hogar, con Bucky y… conmigo- dijo mientras miraba un momento nuestras manos entrelazadas- probablemente no sea el hogar más … normal del mundo, pero considéralo así, no importa que suceda en la feria Stark, no te voy a abandonar… no te dejare sola- concluyo mirándome con firmeza- eso te lo puedo jurar, puedes creer en ese juramento?

-Por supuesto que si- le conteste sin reservas, devolviéndole la misma mirada firme que el me estaba dedicando en estos momentos- no puedo imaginarte mintiendo en algo- le dije con seriedad- y no me alcanzara la vida para poder agradecerte y pagarte el haberme dado un hogar… un nuevo hogar, no será el más normal del mundo, como tú dices, pero este es un hogar al que pertenezco, hace muchísimo tiempo que no tenía uno, gracias Steve- termine, mirándole con una sonrisa discreta.

-No debes pagarme nada jamás- dijo Steve sonriente- yo te debo más de lo que imaginas Nataly- soltó mi mano y de inmediato extrañe su contacto, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, se puso de pie y tomo mis dos manos levantándome en el acto- bueno, dejemos los momentos tristes a un lado, es hora de hacer la cena y esta vez es tu turno Nataly.

-Pero Steve- dije con voz desanimada mientras me arrastraba a la cocina- ya sabes lo que sucederá si cocino yo, todo terminara quemado… o tendrá un sabor extraño-termine con una mueca

-Ese no es ningún problema- dijo Steve con una amplia sonrisa- yo te guiare, además, me encanta verte cocinar, haces muecas graciosas…

\- Oh dios mio¡- dije riendo en voz baja mientras llegábamos a la cocina y mi amigo me colocaba frente a la estufa- una broma más, creo que soy una mala influencia para ti- le dije mientras observaba la vieja estufa de Steve con desconfianza- pero ya en serio, es como la cuarta vez que me enseñas..

-En realidad, creo que con esta es la sexta Nataly- dijo Steve con aire juguetón, mientras escuchaba como se movía entre los anaqueles buscando los ingredientes para nuestra cena- pero tengo la sensación de que esta será la definitiva

Se acercó a mi lado y me tendió los instrumentos para la cena- Lo hare- dije rindiéndome y tomando con desgana el sartén que me tendía- pero ya lo sabes, yo no me hago responsable si esta vez se incendia el departamento, estas advertido- le dije mientras le apuntaba con un dedo, mientras en su rostro se observaba la misma sonrisa que en el mío.

-Comprendido- dijo Steve, mientras me ayudaba a colocar los instrumentos para la cena- correré el riesgo- después añadió en tono pícaro- solo para ver tus muecas graciosas, auch- exclamo en voz queda, mientras le golpeaba suavemente la nuca- será una larga noche…

 _Ellistriel_ _: Espero que los dos capítulos anteriores hayan sido de tu agrado, en el capítulo 5 trate de profundizar un poco en la vida cotidiana de Steve y Nataly, fue un poco difícil ya que no debemos olvidar que nuestro querido Capitán es un hombre con una ideología muy opuesta a la de Nataly, pero que se esfuerza por seguirle el paso y sobre todo adaptarse a lo que su amiga necesita, que viéndolo desde un punto de vista general, es la personalidad de Steve, desde que vi las películas el siempre me dio esa impresión, la de una persona que haría hasta lo imposible por ayudar… en cuanto al pasado de Nataly, ha sido duro, pero he tratado de que eso no la defina totalmente, que no sea algo que la convierta en una chica depresiva que odia al mundo, ya que en la vida real muchas personas han sufrido cosas terribles y se esfuerzan al máximo para ser mejores cada día y eso he querido retratar en Nataly, he querido hacerla lo mas normal posible, con sus virtudes y defectos y deseo de todo corazón estar haciendo un buen trabajo, pero son ustedes los que tienen la última palabra._

 _En cuanto a Bucky lanzado la bomba, si, yo también pensé lo mismo mientras lo escribía , pero sabía que solo el podía tomar esa digamos, responsabilidad en sus manos, ya que Bucky esta con ellos en algunos momentos y los observa y bueno al menos en mi caso muchas veces mis amigos/amigas se deban cuenta de que me gustaba alguien antes de darme cuenta yo misma XD XD, en el capitulo seis trate de poner ya como algo más tangible las limitaciones de Steve y como Nataly las toma, como las ve y que opina de ellas._

 _Espero no estar aburriéndote jejejeje, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado, pronto se acerca la feria de industrias Stark y nos acercamos cada minutos mas tanto a Howard Stark como al doctor Erskine y sobre todo al futuro de Steve ….y Hasta que punto se conectara con el de Nataly…_

 _LatexoHPo_ _: Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu hermoso review creeme que se siente genial, son como baterías para nosotros nos ayudan a inspirarnos y sobre todo a poner en orden las ideas, créeme que entiendo tu temor al leer un fic con un OC , muchas veces nos decepcionamos un poco, lo he experimentado en ocasiones, pero también algunas veces nos encontramos con fics maravillosos, tanto que decimos wow esto debió pasar en la historia original XD XD XD, en cuanto a Nataly me tarde muchísimo en desarrollarla por el temor de no hacerla creíble, quería crear un personaje que fuera lo más normal posible, a pesar de vivir una situación tan extraña, hacerla una chica normal en una situación anormal, espero que tanto Nataly como la historia sigan siendo de tu agrado y en cuanto a manejar al Steve pre suero, lo pensé mientras miraba la película del Capitán América en ese momento dije porque no?, en cuanto a los siguientes capítulos comenzara a tomar forma el futuro de Steve como capitán América y también el verdadero fututo de Nataly._


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A: El universo Marvel no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión disfruten**

 **Pd: El amor no solo se reduce a la atracción física, la atracción del alma es aun más importante….**

CAPITULO 8 Picnic

-Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un excelente día-dije con voz adormilada mientras salía del dormitorio- Steve ¡- llame a mi amigo- en donde te encuentras?

-Estoy en la cocina- respondió Steve a media voz- estoy haciendo el almuerzo, enseguida estará listo Nataly

-Está bien-le conteste, mire por un momento la estancia- creo que comenzare a hacer un poco de limpieza por aquí …

-No es necesario Nataly- comenzó Steve asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta

-Mmmm- dije mirando evaluativamente la estancia- solo será un poco Steve- le conteste- mientras terminas el desayuno, que opinas?

-Deberías esperar a que te ayude como siempre- dijo emitiendo un alto suspiro desde la cocina- pero si tú lo deseas adelante

Mientras Steve se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno comencé con mi labor, la limpieza no era algo que nos preocupase mucho a Steve y a mí, el apartamento se encontraba generalmente limpio y cuando se encontraba muy sucio o nos parecía adecuado hacer una limpieza lo hacíamos juntos, era una tarea realmente divertida y utilizábamos ese tiempo para bromear, comentar de nuestro pasado o simplemente de las cosas que nos sucedían en la semana, pero después de mi desastre culinario de anoche he decidido mantenerme un poco alejada de la cocina ( solo digamos que al final terminamos por cenar un chocolate caliente y unas deliciosas piezas de pan dulce), por lo que tome el sacudidor y manos a la obra.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer mientras trabajaba, era escuchar música, en ocasiones me colocaba los auriculares y encendía el reproductor que me regalo mi amiga Lily en uno de mis cumpleaños, era como entrar en otro mundo tarareaba en voz baja mis canciones favoritas, tenia muchísimas canciones en mi reproductor y eran de lo más variadas, en ocasiones cuando trabajamos en casas grandes podía bailar mientras limpiaba los baños, las cuales limpiábamos durante los fines de semana, algunas de mis compañeras solo movían la cabeza negativamente y otras cuantas comenzaron a realizar la misma acción, era una forma de hacer más llevaderas nuestras horas laborales, por lo cual no es de extrañarse que la pequeña radio de Steve se encontrase encendida, mientras yo bailaba una canción con ritmo, eran mis preferidas….

-Nataly- dijo Steve entrando por la puerta a la pequeña estancia- el desayuno está listo…- mientras me giraba para mirar a Steve observe como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro- me da gusto que te encuentras con tanta energía el día de hoy, te tengo una sorpresa para después del desayuno.

-De que se trata?- le cuestione de inmediato curiosa, mientras dejaba cuidadosamente el sacudidor junto a los demás utensilios de limpieza, después me gire de nueva cuenta con los ojos abiertos de par en par- se te ha ocurrido un lugar donde pueda trabajar?- le pregunte con esperanza

-Oh dios Nataly- dijo Steve riendo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente y emprendía el camino de vuelta a la cocina –no se trata de eso, ven vamos siéntate para servir el desayuno- concluyo Steve mientras me señalaba un lugar en la mesa y se disponía a servir la comida.

Lance un pequeño suspiro y me senté a la mesa- Debo encontrar un trabajo pronto- dije en un pequeño murmuro

-Dijiste algo Nataly?- me pregunto Steve mientras colocaba un plato rebosante de comida frente a mí, hacia lo mismo de su lado y tomaba asiento en la mesa

-No para nada- le conteste a mi amigo mientras movía las manos negativamente- solo me preguntaba en que consiste la sorpresa de la que hablaste hace un momento?

-Bueno- dijo Steve mientras me pasaba un vaso de zumo de naranja-estaba pensando en ir a un lugar de excursión, que opinas Nataly?

-Excursión?- le pregunte con algo de duda, mientras tomaba el vaso que me ofrecía- como eso de ir de campamento, en medio del bosque y todo eso?

-Algo parecido- me dijo Steve con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- solo será por unas horas, conozco un parque precioso, se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad y podríamos hacer un picnic o no lo sé, tal vez preferías quedarte en casa y escuchar la radio o tal vez podríamos salir a mirar por el puente… yo … bueno yo solo quería que te sintieras un poco más tranquila, has estado tan nerviosa estos últimos días que bueno yo pensé….

Baje mi mirada por unos momentos, mientras intentaba poner a raya el molesto sonrojo que me atormentaba cuando Steve tenía un gesto especialmente tierno conmigo, mi parte romántica deseaba creer que lo hacía porque se había enamorado de mi, tal como yo me había enamorado de él, pero la parte realista, la que generalmente me salva de cometer muchas locuras, entendió que es un gesto que Steve realizaría por cualquiera de sus amigas, bueno, si las tuviese…. – me encantaría- le conteste antes de que continuara hablando, ya que comenzaba a hablar de forma rápida, tal como la hacía cuando se ponía nervioso- honestamente no soy de las chicas que se llevan muy bien con la naturaleza, pero vamos a intentarlo hagamos un picnic-le dije con una sonrisa- además creo que es momento de superar mi fatídico encuentro con pelusita…

Mi amigo soltó una sonora carcajada al recordar el encuentro nada amigable que tuve con el conejo mascota de mi salón de clases en tercer grado- te juro que si algún conejo tiene la intención de morderte te protegeré amiga- me prometió Steve mientras sonreía de tal forma que la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos- te encantara, ya verás que sí, es un parque hermoso, en ocasiones cuando tengo tiempo voy para allá a realizar algunos bocetos, además ya tengo todo listo- me dijo entusiasmado

-Como sabias que aceptaría ir de picnic?- le pregunte alzando una ceja mientras comenzaba a degustar mi desayuno

Steve sonrió ligeramente, bajo la mirada a su desayuno y dijo en voz baja- eres mi mejor amiga Nataly, te conozco perfectamente.

Tu mejor amiga, dije mentalmente con un dejo de tristeza- Si amigo, tienes toda la razón, ambos nos conocemos perfectamente… perfectamente- concluí con un dejo de falsa alegría mientras me decidía a terminar mi desayuno.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al terminar el desayuno comenzamos con los preparativos para el picnic, llevaríamos un poco de comida y unas mantas para poder sentarnos en el césped, todo esto se me antojaba un poco irreal, toda mi vida la he pasado en la ciudad, así que no soy muy aficionada a los picnics, en ocasiones he ido a Central Park, pero no han sido muchas y a pesar de eso, aun tenia la seguridad de encontrarme dentro de Nueva York y solo lo hice durante la época en la que mi mejor amiga tuvo una ligera obsesión por el ejercicio, obsesión que gracias al cielo solo duro por cinco días, Lily me pidió de forma amable que la acompañase a correr por Central Park y no pude decirle que no, después de todo es mi mejor amiga.

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla del transporte público como nos alejábamos de la ciudad me sentía mas y mas emocionada, en una vieja mochila de Steve llevábamos todo lo necesario y mi amigo me comentaba todos los detalles que recordaba del parque en donde él y Bucky pasaron mucho tiempo de pequeños.

-Cuando éramos adolescentes- me relataba Steve con alegría- solíamos tomar las mochilas y acampábamos cerca del pequeño lago, nos divertíamos muchísimo, llegamos a pasar todo un fin de semana- después añadió en un tono algo triste- pero en cuanto comencé a presentar los primeros síntomas del asma tuvimos que dejar de hacerlo, las noches frías me afectaban mucho.

-Comprendo- le dije mientras le miraba y con algo de recelo tome su mano derecha y le di un ligero apretón entre las mías- pero hoy hace un día precioso Steve, nos divertiremos a lo grande, jamás he ido de picnic será una súper experiencia, además- dije en tono de confidencia- me hace mucha falta respirar un poco de aire fresco, esta semana ha sido bastante estresante.

-Lo sé- me contesto Steve, mientras me dedicaba una mirada comprensiva- es por eso que he decidido organizar este picnic, para disfrutar un poco de un ambiente tranquilo, créeme Nataly te sentara de maravilla.

-Gracias Steve- dije mientras soltaba su mano y le daba un abrazo, ante la atenta mirada de algunas personas que viajaban en el bus- eres el mejor chico de todo Brooklyn

-Casi puedo escuchar a Bucky quejarse de esa afirmación Nataly- me dijo mi amigo con aire pícaro

\- Creo que en este caso, es mejor no… comentarle esta afirmación- le dije a Steve tratando en vano de contener la risa- creo que romperíamos su corazón…

-Tu romperías su corazón Nataly- dijo Steve tratando de no reír a carcajadas- recuerda que la frase la has dicho tu…

-Oye¡- le replique en tono gracioso mientras lo miraba- como puedes dejarme sola en esto…

\- No te estoy dejando sola Nataly- contesto Steve riendo- solo estoy resaltando el hecho, mi querida amiga, de que has sido tú quien lo ha dicho, además es una afirmación muy cierta…

Golpe su nuca suavemente y mientras le amenazaba con un dedo le dije- ni se te ocurra decírselo, no me quiero ni imaginar su reacción…- después de unos instantes y ante la atónita mirada de algunos pasajeros comenzamos a destornillarnos de la risa.

Después de una hora de camino y para alegría de algunas de las personas que viajaban en el bus, llegamos a la entrada del parque, a pesar de que aun se encontraban algunas zonas habitadas, no pude negar que este era un poco más salvaje que Central Park, o tal vez solo se debía a que aun no habían terminado de arreglarlo adecuadamente, sin embargo, esto no le restaba belleza de ninguna forma, se encontraba lleno de arboles grandes y frondosos que cubrían casi por completo el pequeño camino de pavimento, los arboles formaban una especie de bóveda sobre el camino, lo que ocasionaba que el sol apenas se filtrase y le daba el toque de misterio justo.

-Bienvenida a Prospect Park- dijo Steve con una sonrisa- vamos Nataly- me apuro Steve mientras tomaba mi mano y nos encaminaba a la entrada del sendero de cemento- en unos minutos llegaremos al lago, te encantara.

Y con la promesa de Steve de que se trataría de un día inolvidable comenzamos nuestro recorrido, caminamos por el sendero de pavimento por un buen tiempo, mientras mi amigo me explica algunas cosas que habían cambiado y la historia del parque en general, me enseñaba cosas curiosas o los lugares en los que él y Bucky habían pasado por alguna experiencia especialmente graciosa, en cada una de las historias mi compañero de excursión lograba sacarme una estruendosa carcajada y después de unos minutos llegamos a la orilla de un pequeño lago, aunque decir pequeño era quedarse un poco corto, ya que no era para nada tan pequeño como me lo había imaginado, el agua se encontraba cristalina y en ella se miraba el reflejo radiante del sol y algunos patos que se encontraban nadando en el extremo opuesto, Steve y yo nos instalamos cerca de la orilla del lago.

-Vamos Steve- le apure mientras dejábamos nuestras cosas sobre la manta y tomaba su mano guiándolo hacia el lago- podemos mojar un poco los pies en el agua?- le pregunte con emoción

-Por supuesto que sí- me contesto contagiado de mi entusiasmo- cuando éramos niños Bucky y yo solíamos venir a este lago a nadar- dijo Steve mientras llegábamos a la orilla del lago y nos descalzábamos los zapatos- es mas-añadió con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras comenzábamos a caminar cuidadosamente por la orilla- en este lugar fue donde aprendí a nadar.

-En serio?- le cuestione con curiosidad- y como fue?, quiero decir quién te enseño?

-Veras- comenzó Steve mientras caminábamos por la orilla del estanque- como te he comentado anteriormente Bucky y yo nos convertimos en mejores amigos a los diez años aproximadamente y desde ese momento comenzamos a realizar frecuentes acampadas en este parque hasta que enferme del asma, durante un verano Bucky sugirió que acampáramos cerca del lago para poder nadar y realizar un poco de pesca.

-Debió ser muy divertido- le dije con emoción- debieron ser unas vacaciones maravillosas

-Lo fueron- me dijo Steve con una sonrisa alegre- bien, cuando llegamos al lago mi mejor amigo salto de inmediato al lago y yo me quede en la orilla observándole, en ese momento tuve que confesarle a Bucky que yo no sabía nadar, recuerdo bien que se hecho a reír, tu ya conoces como es Bucky- dijo en mi dirección mientras continuábamos con nuestro paseo en el lago- y me prometió enseñarme a nadar y vaya que lo logro- comento mi amigo, esta vez que con una radiante sonrisa- el muy pillo me empujo desde el pequeño muelle de madera que ves en esa dirección- me señalo un pequeño muelle de madera que se encontraba justo en el otro extremo del lago- y fue de esa forma como aprendí a nadar- concluyo mi mejor amigo.

-Ese Bucky- dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza- ya me escuchara mañana…

-No te enfades con el- me dijo Steve sonriendo ligeramente- lo hizo por mi bien

-Oh dios, Steve¡- le reprendí ligeramente- eres demasiado bueno amigo, demasiado bueno- termine de decirle y sentí como el suelo se hundió un poco bajo mi peso y perdí un poco de equilibrio lo que ocasiono que me sujetara del brazo de Steve, con mucha fuerza temía ahogarme ya que… yo tampoco sabía nadar- lo siento Steve- dije con la voz temblorosa- pero he sentido que el suelo se ha movido bajo mis pies y me ha dado la sensación de que podría caer y ahogarme… tu sabes los accidentes…

-Espera un segundo- dijo Steve levantando una ceja, lo cual hacia cuando descubría algo- no sabes nadar, cierto Nataly?

-Mmmm- dije pensativa mientras dirigía mi mirada al lago- bueno, debes tener en cuenta que yo crecí en medio de Manhattan y honestamente el lago de Central Park, está muy contaminado y el rio Hudson no se mira muy seguro…

-No sabes verdad?- me cuestiono mi amigo una vez mas

-No- le conteste mientras exhalaba un pequeño suspiro y continuábamos con nuestra pequeña caminata- la verdad siempre me ha aterrado un poco eso de morir ahogada

-No te preocupes- me contesto Steve comprensivo- cuando llegue el verano yo mismo te enseñare a nadar, claro- dijo bajando la voz- si aun te encuentras aquí lo haremos

-Muchas gracias Steve- conteste a mi amigo- será excelente poder aprender a nadar- dije entusiasmándome ante la idea de al final poder dejar ese temor de lado- solo debemos esperar al regreso del verano, además no sabemos cuánto tarde Howard Stark en arreglar el reloj

-Muy cierto- contesto Steve mientras ambos mirábamos a los patos nadar alegremente- te enseñare al estilo Bucky- concluyo Steve con una sonrisa- aprenderás tan rápido como yo

-Como dices?- le replique asustada- es en serio?, si ese es el caso yo te arrojare primero del muelle, créeme que lo conseguiré- le dije mientras me detenía abruptamente y le amenazaba en forma juguetona

Mi amigo soltó una sonora carcajada- Ya veremos eso- dijo Steve en forma seria- primera lección: no te distraigas jamás...- con su pie comenzó a salpicar el agua que se encontraba a las orillas del lago

-Oh¡- exclame con un aire de fingida indignación- ya verás Rogers¡, esto es la guerra¡- a mi vez comencé a salpicar agua en su dirección mientras me sujetaba de los brazos de Steve- no me vencerás¡

-La victoria será mía Parks¡- contesto Steve a su vez, mientras me sujetaba con fuerza los brazos y salpicaba un poco de agua en mi dirección, era una ventaja que en esta ocasión yo llevase un vestido de flores a la rodilla y mi amigo hubiera doblado sus pantalones o hubiéramos terminado cubiertos de agua en la primera batalla- créeme Nataly ganare esta batalla naval¡

-Jamás me dejare vencer Rogers¡- dije con un aire heroico- ganaste una batalla, pero yo ganare la guerra¡

Estuvimos alrededor de media hora jugando en el agua, cuando nos cansamos volvimos a las mantas, donde esperamos a que nuestros pies se secaran por completo, mientras servíamos la comida le comentaba a mi amigo algunas anécdotas divertidas de mi infancia, ya que Steve consideraba injusto que el acaparase toda la conversación, después de terminar jugamos a las cartas, en las cuales resulte ser muy buena, a menos que como yo sospechaba, mi amigo me dejase ganar en cada ocasión, ya que después de tres manos victoriosas comencé a tener mis sospechas.

Más tarde decidimos jugar un poco al beisbol, no era mi buena, pero mi amigo me tenía una excepcional paciencia, me explico las reglas básicas del juego y al mirar que yo no entendía muy bien de que iba, decidió que sería más sencillo solo arrojarnos la pelota el uno al otro, lo cual resulto ser divertidísimo ya que en ocasiones teníamos que correr para tratar de atrapar la pelota que escapaba de nuestras manos, bueno me ocurrió más a menudo a mí que a Steve.

-Mmmm- dije mientras me estiraba- la verdad tenias razón, este ha sido un día precioso- le comente a mi amigo, quien se encontraba a mi lado recostado en las mantas y mirábamos el cielo- muchas gracias por esto, honestamente jamás había pasado días tan divertidos que no incluyeran visitar algún restaurante de comida rápida

-No es nada Nataly- me contesto Steve- me da gusto el poder haber hecho de este día algo memorable- añadió con voz alegre- créeme que recordare este día por siempre…

-Yo también Steve- le conteste a mi amigo mientras tomaba su mano que se encontraba cerca de la mía- recordare todas las cosas que he vivido contigo y Bucky todos los días de mi vida jamás los olvidare… ha sido la aventura más grande de mi vida

-Así es Nataly- me contesto mi amigo con voz serena- creo que para todos ha sido la aventura más grande de nuestra vida… o quien sabe tal vez solo sea el comienzo, el destino es muy extraño…

-Tienes razón- coincidí mientras estrechaba un poco su mano contra la mía y la alzaba en el aire- pero suceda lo que suceda estaremos juntos

-Somos un equipo- dijo Steve con seguridad- y sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro, lo afrontaremos juntos- concluyo mi amigo mientras ambos mirábamos el cielo el cual se encontraba surcado por algunas nubes blancas y espumosas

Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse decidimos que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, guardamos todas las cosas del picnic dentro de la mochila de Steve y emprendimos el camino de vuelta, una vez que estuvimos dentro del bus, el cansancio me venció apoye la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y me sumergí en un sueño no muy profundo pero que si evidenciaba mi cansancio.

-Nataly- escuche la voz de mi amigo como un lejano eco- ya casi llegamos, es hora de despertar

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que observe fue el color verde deslavado de los asientos del autobús, después mire de reojo la camisa blanca con rayas azules de mi amigo Steve, me incorpore lentamente ya que en algún momento durante el viaje mi mejor amigo me había recargado en su hombro para que mi cabeza no se golpease contra la ventana- Si, gracias Steve- conteste, tratando sin mucho éxito de contener un sonoro bostezo, mientras me sentaba correctamente en mi asiento-es cierto ya casi llegamos a casa.

Al llegar al apartamento preparamos una cena rápida y nos comenzamos a preparar para ir a dormir, el día de mañana sería muy importante y no podía evitar que el nerviosismo se apoderase de mi, este era diferente al que había experimentado en todos los primeros días de clase a los que me había tenido que enfrentar, al nerviosismo con el que esperaba al doctor en la sala de urgencias mientras atendían a mama, o cuando se llegaba la hora de salida del trabajo de mi padrastro, mañana se definiría mi destino, está bien, tal vez se escuche un poco dramático, pero así lo sentía, en estos días había evaluado mis opciones tanto si me quedaba como si no, tanto si regresaba como si no, debía de estar preparada para afrontar cualquier problema que se presentase y mostrar valor ante cualquier situación, aunque por dentro cualquiera de las dos noticias me produciría una profunda tristeza…

Al recostarnos en la cama de Steve y al apagar la luz me propuse dormir a como diera lugar, cerré los ojos con fuerza como si de esta forma pudiese obligar al sueño a llegar, comencé a contar ovejas, recordar algunos de los viejos cuentos de hadas que mi madre solía leerme e inclusive intente cambiar a una posición que mi cuerpo encontrase cómoda, pero nada parecía funcionar.

-No puedes dormir Nataly- escuche la voz de mi amigo, proveniente de su lado de la cama, mientras este se incorporaba- quieres hablar de ello?

-Exacto amigo- le dije mientras yo también me incorporaba y encendía la luz-lamento haberte despertado- me disculpe mientras le miraba

-No te preocupes, no lo has hecho- dijo Steve moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- tampoco puedo dormir, honestamente, estoy nervioso por el día de mañana, te sientes de la misma forma Nataly?- me cuestiono Steve

-Si- le conteste con voz queda- Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa, bueno no de esta forma, tú me entiendes verdad?

-Así es Nataly- dijo mi amigo mientras se incorporaba de la cama y tomaba asiento a mi lado- porque yo me siento de la misma forma en estos momentos, creo que estoy siendo un poco egoísta …

-Egoísta?- exclame sorprendida- tu? Egoísta? No me lo creo Steve…

-Si Nataly- me contesto Steve con aire avergonzado- porque una parte de mi tiene miedo de perderte, que el día de mañana Stark pueda arreglar el reloj y tengas que marcharte y ya no pueda verte otra vez…

-Steve-le dije en voz baja- tu jamás me perderás… seremos amigos para toda la vida, todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, eso nunca lo podre olvidar me acompañara por el resto de mi vida, en mi corazón…

-Lo sé- me contesto mi amigo con voz triste- yo tampoco te olvidare jamás amiga mía pase lo que pase y te encuentres donde te encuentres vivirás en mi corazón por el resto de mis días, todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y todas las experiencias que hemos vivido nos han marcado de por vida…

-Si Steve- le conteste soltando un pequeño suspiro- no importa que suceda mañana en la feria Stark, estaremos juntos, lo afrontaremos juntos y lo venceremos juntos

-Tienes razón- me contesto mi amigo y me paso un brazo por debajo de mi hombros, mientras yo me recargaba en el- estaremos juntos sin importar lo que pase, como el equipo que somos

-Claro amigo- le conteste con seguridad- somos un equipo, un súper equipo…- concluí con un sonoro bostezo

-Muy bien- dijo Steve mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama-es hora de dormir

-No¡- le dije a Steve- espera, siéntate amigo- mire un poco hacia mis mantas y le pregunte a mi amigo con aire avergonzado- mmmm puedes esperar hasta que duerma?

-Claro- me contesto Steve- pero ante todo quiero que sepas…

-Lo sé, lo sé- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- jamás te faltare al respeto en ninguna forma y bajo ninguna circunstancia, confió en ti amigo, más que en nadie en el mundo

-Nataly Parks, eres una chica de lo más extraña…. De lo más extraña- y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de quedarme profundamente dormida entre los brazos de mi mejor amigo y el hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón.

 **Hola chicos y chicas debido a algunos problemas de índole familiar no pude realizar la actualización correspondiente el mes pasado, pero ya me encuentro de vuelta y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejan sus reviews y a las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, muchísimas gracias.**

 _Ellistriel_ _: Me has hecho reemplantearme algunos puntos de la historia con tu review y en cierta forma me has hecho considerar algunas cosas, yo también pensé por algún momento que Steve fuera a pensar que había algo entre Bucky y Naty, pero como podemos observar su relación es mas como hermano-hermana y mas adelante veremos como se convierten en confidentes mas cercanos, en cuanto a la aparición de Howard les tengo una pequeña sorpresa, espero que el fic aun sea de tu agrado muchas gracias por tu review me encanta leerlos muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia._

 _Alessia Scarlett: muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, realmente busque hacer de Nataly una chica, sencilla y normal ya que honestamente no me imagino a Steve antes del suero muy cómodo con una chica que fuera una especie de super héroe y era para mi muy importante establecer la relación de Nataly y Steve como una relación normal y fuese evolucionando con la historia del propio Steve, ya que mas adelante podremos ver como afectara en su relación el cambio que sufrirá Steve._

 _Nicole 1992: muchas gracias por tu review y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado_

 _Jean: Muchisimas gracias por tu review y este capítulo está dedicado a ti, tu mensaje me llego en el momento preciso, he pasado por algunos momentos difíciles en casa y eso afecto un poco la inspiración, pero en cuanto lei tu comentario me puse de inmediato a trabajar en el capitulo ocho , pues comprendo en carne propia lo que es quedarte con la intriga de que sucederá en un fic , Steve es uno de mis personajes favoritos del universo Marvel y en cuanto vi la película me llego la inspiración como rayo y dije porque no?, espero que la historia continue siendo de tu agrado y este capítulo en especial te guste mucho, gracias por tu review y espero poder seguir en contacto contigo_


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A: El universo Marvel no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión disfruten**

 **Pd: No importa que tanto hagamos por huir al final el destino nos alcanzara tarde o temprano….**

Capitulo 9

El comienzo

-Son una delicia- le dije a mi amigo Steve- tus pancakes son los más deliciosos del mundo

-Hey- dijo Bucky con un aire de fingida indignación mientras tomaba otros tres pancakes del centro de la mesa- aun no has probado mis pancakes, no puedes afirmar eso con tanta seguridad Naty¡

-Bucky- dijo Steve mientras sonreía ligeramente- creo que recuerdas tan bien como yo que sucedió la última vez que preparaste pancakes….

-Que sucedió?- pregunte curiosa mirando alternativa a Bucky y Steve, hoy por la mañana desperté sola en mi cama y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez me hubiese pasado un poco de la raya al pedirle a Steve que durmiera conmigo, pero a mi amigo pareció no afectarle ya que no menciono mas el tema y yo hice lo mismo- déjenme adivinar Bucky incendio la cocina?

\- No fue algo tan grave- murmuro Bucky llevándose un pedazo de comida a la boca

-Bromeas- dijo Steve riendo- tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos y desalojaron el edificio¡- los tres comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, esto era lo que Bucky llamaba la magia Parks, el decía que desde mi llegada Steve reía mas, yo le conteste a Bucky que no era ninguna magia, que solo era mi tendencia a los comentarios torpes- fue algo muy gracioso todos en el edificio salieron corriendo algunos solo llevaban puestos sus pijamas¡

-No me lo recuerdes, por dios Steve¡- dijo Bucky tratando de contener un escalofrió- tener que mirar a la vieja señora Clarkson en camisón ya fue suficiente castigo¡

-Si- coincidió Steve quien me miro y en voz baja añadió- fue a Bucky a quien ella le pidió que la llevara en brazos …

-Esa imagen ha precedido mis pesadillas durante muchos años…- añadió Bucky ante nuestras risas- hey que no es divertido, aun sigo traumatizado…

Al terminar el desayuno comenzamos con los preparativos para asistir a la feria del futuro de Industrias Stark, la feria seria por la noche pero decidimos preparar la comida temprano y estar preparados para la gran noche, todos nos encontrábamos extremadamente nerviosos, inclusive Bucky se miraba algo ansioso, para poder disimular correctamente, mi amigo-hermano, como ahora llamaba a Bucky, decidió invitar a su amiga Sara y hacer pasar nuestra estancia en la feria Stark como una cita doble, como las miles de personas que seguramente se encontrarían allí, por lo que al ocultarse el sol en el firmamento decidimos que ya era el momento indicado para partir rumbo a la feria.

Tome un lindo sweter color guindo, la chaqueta que Steve me prestaba para las noches especialmente frías, mi carnet de identificación y me asegure muy bien el reloj de Stark en la muñeca, fue de esta forma que con paso decidido y firme salimos del apartamento de mi amigo con rumbo a la feria, mientras caminábamos por la acera no pude evitar lanzar una mirada atrás, vi el departamento y me pregunte si algún día volvería o si ya no regresaría jamás al que ya consideraba…. Mi hogar.

Bienvenidos al futuro, decía la voz de un hombre mediante los alto parlantes instalados estratégicamente en el centro de convenciones en el que se llevaba a cabo la feria, Bucky fue llamado por su amiga Sara nos reunimos con ella y comenzó la operación, comenzamos caminando lentamente entre las exposiciones observando los avances y conversando entre nosotros, hasta que por los altoparlantes anunciaron que Howard Stark, presentaría en unos minutos su más grande avance tecnológico en materia de transporte, nos dirigimos de inmediato al escenario, Sara la amiga de Bucky esta emocionadísima, mientras tanto detrás de Bucky y su cita Steve y yo compartíamos una bolsa de maní para de esta forma poder calmar nuestros nervios.

Conseguimos colocarnos lo más cerca del escenario posible y mientras una movida canción se empezó a escuchar Howard Stark apareció en escena, se encontraba vestido con un elegante traje y un sombrero de copa el cual entrego a una de sus lindas asistentes y yo me quede estupefacta- Oh por dios¡- dije en voz baja- es Tony Stark con muchos años menos¡- mientras Steve soltaba una suave risa.

-Damas y caballeros- comenzó Howard Stark- y si les digo que en unos pocos años su automóvil no tendrá que tocar la tierra nunca- y mientras el decía esto las chicas comenzaron a retirar las llantas del automóvil- Gracias Mandy- agrego Stark en dirección a una de las chicas- con el sistema de gravedad inversa de industrias Stark, lo van a poder lograr..- al concluir presiono algunos botones y subió una pequeña palanca que se encontraba en un panel al lado del gran auto y este comenzó a levitar levemente. 

-Uy que cosa-dijo Bucky con aire desdeñoso

-Es cierto eso Naty?- me susurro Steve al oído causándome un ligero escalofrió- en el futuro los autos volaran? Porque jamás lo mencionaste…

-Por supuesto que no Steve- le dije recobrándome del escalofrió y mirando como el auto después de lo que al parecer fue una falla eléctrica, caí con estrepito al suelo- créeme, cincuenta años después y los autos aun siguen en el suelo…

-Les dije que en unos años no?- dijo Howard Stark sonriendo con coquetería mientras la multitud aplaudía hacia unas cuantas reverencias y bajaba del escenario.

-Es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Steve lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Bucky y por mi

-Oye Steve, porque no llevamos a las chicas a recorrer la feria y nos reunimos en aquel centro de reclutamiento en una hora?

-De acuerdo- contesto Steve y nos separamos, Steve y yo seguimos de cerca a Stark mientras Bucky partía en dirección opuesta y de esta forma cercarlo.

Mientras caminábamos tras Howard Stark y su sequito de guardaespaldas me preguntaba cómo podría acercarme a él lo suficiente para poder hablarle del reloj y la idea me llego súbitamente cuando observe como una pareja le pedía que firmara una pequeña libretita, un autógrafo¡ que mejor manera de acercarse que esa¡ y no levantaría ninguna sospecha.

-Steve- dije en voz baja- aun llevas contigo tu libreta de direcciones y el bolígrafo?

-Si claro- me contesto Steve ligeramente desconcertado mientras del bolsillo de su camisa extraía una pequeña libreta de pasta café y una vieja pluma fuente- pero para que …. Oh ya entiendo- dijo Steve comprendiendo al instante mi idea- aquí tienes- me entrego ambos utensilios y observamos como el sequito se detenía frente a una pequeña aglomeración de chicas que reclamaban un poco de la atención del señor Stark- mucha suerte Nataly- me dijo Steve en voz baja

Tome la pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo con fuerza y me interne dentro del grupo de chicas pasando una a una entre ellas hasta que finalmente pude llegar al frente de todas mire a Howard Stark, era muy parecido a su descendiente, la misma sonrisa coqueta y ese toque de rebeldía, tal vez sea de familia pensé y en ese instante me pregunte que sería Anthony Stark de este curioso personaje, exhale un hondo suspiro y por fin hable.

-Buenas noches Señor Stark, podría…-dije mientras habría la pequeña libreta en una página al azar

-Pero que linda señorita tenemos aquí- dijo Howard Stark- eres preciosa linda, que necesitas?... acaso será..- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me acercaba a su lado ante la furiosa mirada de las chicas reunidas allí y la cara de desconcierto de mi amigo- esto..- y de la nada el dueño de industrias Stark me beso, fue un ligero rose de labios, un beso realmente corto, pero mientras sentía sus labios pegados a los míos mis ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible por la sorpresa y una sorprendente ira se apodero de mi y sin pensar ni recordar porque estaba allí hice algo realmente tonto.

Lo aparte bruscamente de un empujón- Eres un idiota- le grite-como te atreves?

-Vamos linda- dijo Stark con coquetería- no me digas que eso no te gusto?- mientras decía esto sentí como su mano bajaba lentamente por mi espalda a mi cintura y sin pensar en las consecuencias tome un poco de impulso y le di un certero puñetazo en la nariz que lo derribo al instante.

Me aparte un poco de su lado y con voz enojada le dije- No me gusto para nada idiota¡- mire como todos sus guardaespaldas se agrupaban a su alrededor y como uno de ellos me miro- oh oh- dije con preocupación ya que sabía lo que se avecinaba

-Atrápenla- dijo el gorila mas grande, mientras que algunos de los otros que rodeaban a Stark se ponían de pie y algunos se quedaba con él, tratando de levantarlo y ayudarle con la abundante sangre que salía de su nariz

Tuve menos de una fracción de segundo para tomar a Steve de la mano y salir corriendo de inmediato en línea recta, era consciente de que necesitaba huir rápido y también era consciente de que tal vez acababa de arruinar la única manera que tenia para volver a casa, pero si no quería terminar en prisión debía correr lo más rápido que pudiese, pasamos corriendo al lado de Bucky y Sara, quien al ver la situación se dio cuenta de inmediato que a quienes esos enormes tipos de seguridad seguían era a Steve y a mí y sin pensarlo dos veces pude ver de reojo como mi mejor amigo le metía el pie a uno de ellos logrando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Por donde se ha ido?-pregunto otro de ellos

-En esa dirección- escuche la voz de Bucky y Sara que al unisonó contestaban a ese hombre

Después de un rato de correr entre la multitud y las distintas exposiciones llegamos al centro de reclutamiento donde se suponía que nos encontraríamos con Bucky y al sentirme a salvo me derrumbe en el suelo y justo a mi lado Steve también tomo asiento jadeando-Lo he arruinado Steve- dije con la voz quebrada- era mi única esperanza de poder regresar a casa y lo he echado a perder¡

-Tranquila Nataly- dijo Steve quien me paso un brazo por los hombros en un gesto de apoyo-encontraremos una forma de solucionarlo te lo juro, en alguna parte debe existir una persona que pueda ayudarnos…

-No lo creo Steve- dije con tristeza- Howard Stark era la única persona que tal vez tenia los conocimientos necesarios para poder ayudarnos¡ y le acabo de romper la nariz¡

-El se lo busco- dijo Steve con enojo- no debió aprovecharse de ti de esa manera¡- después añadió con aire avergonzado-discúlpame por no haber entrado en tu defensa… pero jamás pensé que haría algo así… sé que no es excusa pero..

-No te preocupes amigo- le dije mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa- no es tu culpa, fue algo que nadie esperábamos… además tienes razón se lo busco… es un idiota

-Dime Nataly, que sentiste al haberle roto la nariz a uno de los hombres más ricos del país?- me pregunto Steve de forma picara

-Fue la mejor experiencia de la vida- le conteste sonriendo para después poner una expresión seria y añadir- pero no debí hacerlo, ahora no se cómo podre volver a casa…

-Vamos Nataly- me dijo Steve mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía una mano- ya encontraremos algo, buscaremos una solución a este problema…. Pero lo haremos juntos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, recuerda que somos un equipo, además yo jamás te dejare sola Nataly

-Gracias Steve- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y le abrazaba- gracias por jamás dejarme sola y a pesar de arruinar algunas cosas, aun sigues confiando lo suficiente en mi como para poder apoyarme.

-No tienes por que agradecerme Nataly- dijo Steve mientras me abrazaba- se que tu también me apoyarías en cualquier camino que yo deseara emprender y que lo harías hasta el último momento

-Te lo juro amigo-le dije mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza- yo te apoyare pase lo que pase y tomes el camino que decidas tomar estaré contigo, aunque parezca la idea más descabellada del mundo yo te apoyare…

-Es una promesa-dijo Steve con aire serio rompiendo nuestro abrazo y mirándome a los ojos

-Es una promesa-afirme yo mientras le miraba de la misma forma- tienes mi palabra….

-Chicos¡-escuchamos a Bucky quien se acercaba a nuestro lugar y llevaba a Sara de la mano-Están bien? Que rayos sucedió?

-Nataly le acaba de romper la nariz a Howard Stark- contesto Steve con aire divertido

-En serio?- nos cuestiono Bucky mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en su rostro- maldición, como pude perdérmelo?¡

-No es gracioso¡- les dije a ambos mientras cubría mi rostro con ambas manos- no sé que me paso en serio que no lo sé ¡

-Pues algo debió hacerte ese sujeto para que le hayas roto la nariz- dijo Bucky mientras intentaba contener una carcajada- en serio que lamentare haberme perdido ese momento durante toda mi vida…

-Pero te encuentras bien Nataly- me cuestiono Sara amablemente- no te duele la mano o algo así?

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dije mientras sentía un poco de dolor punzante en mi mano derecha y la sobaba ligeramente- creo que si me duele un poco la mano..

-Déjame ver- dijo de inmediato Steve tomando mi mano entre las suyas- está un poco inflamada pero no es nada grave…-mientras Steve continuaba examinando mi mano se escucho a lo lejos el sonido de la banda en uno de los salones de baile anexos a la exposición

-Oye Steve-dijo Bucky con aire alegre- por que no llevamos a las chicas a bailar, para aligerar un poco la tensión del día?

-Adelántese yo los alcanzare- dijo Steve mientras soltaba mi mano y miraba un poco alrededor del centro de reclutamiento

Bucky soltó un pequeño suspiro y dijo -Lo intentaras otra vez?-comento adivinando las intenciones de Steve.

-Porque no?-contesto Steve- es una feria probare fortuna

-Quien serás ahora? Steve de Ohio- respondió Bucky molesto- podrían arrestarte o peor aun enlistarte.

-Se que no crees que lo logre pero…-comenzó Steve

-No es un parque de diversiones- dijo Bucky aun con enojo- es la guerra Steve

-Lo se- dijo Steve a su vez con voz molesta

-Hay puestos importantes aquí también- dijo Bucky

-Que puedo hacer?- contesto Steve con voz molesta- recoger chatarra en mi carretilla

-Porque no?- dijo Bucky

-No trabajare en una fábrica.. Bucky-dijo Steve mientras nuestro amigo comenzaba a protestar ante su afirmación- Bucky, Bucky … compréndelo, los hombres arriesgan la vida, no quiero hacer menos que esos soldados eso es lo que no entiendes, esto no es por mi…

-Claro-dijo Bucky con hastió-no tienes nada que probar…

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos el uno al otro, esperando el siguiente comentario, la siguiente protesta o el siguiente argumento para tratar de rebatirlo, detestaba verlos discutir así, pero en todas las amistades las discusiones son una parte importante, ya que son nuestros verdaderos amigos los que tienen el valor de enfrentarse el uno al otro.

-James- dijo Sara quien se había alejado un poco de nuestro grupo al encontrar una vieja amiga- vamos a bailar?

-Claro encanto- contesto Bucky con coquetería, en seguida se giro y me miro- no me apoyaras?- comento mirándome- dile que es una locura Nataly, tal vez a ti si te escuche…

-Yo lo apoyare Bucky, no importa cuál sea su elección- le conteste con firmeza- yo lo apoyare..

-Debí saberlo- dijo Bucky moviendo la cabeza negativamente- No hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelva- le dijo Bucky a Steve

-Como podría?-dijo Steve sonriendo un poco- si tu eres el experto en eso?

-Que patán- dijo Bucky sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Steve y le abrazaba ya que sería la última noche que estaríamos juntos

-Mucho cuidado- le dijo Steve con tristeza, mientras Bucky le soltaba y me abrazaba rápidamente a mí, Bucky comenzó a alejarse en dirección de donde se encontraba Sara- no ganes la guerra sin mi- concluyo mi amigo con tristeza- finalmente Bucky hizo un saludo militar y se alejo caminando donde Sara y su amiga le esperaban emocionadas

-Listo?- le pregunte a Steve mientras intentaba componer una media sonrisa, sin mucho éxito, la discusión con Bucky me había hecho ver la realidad de los peligros a los que se enfrentaría Steve si seguía mintiendo en las solicitudes de reclutamiento- vamos amigo, es momento de probar fortuna

-Vamos-dijo Steve tratando también de corresponder mi media sonrisa- es momento de probar fortuna, como tú dices Nataly

Steve y yo nos encaminamos dentro del centro de reclutamiento, Steve se acerco al joven soldado que se encontraba repartiendo los formularios que los aspirantes debía rellenar para poder formar parte de las fuerzas armadas, mi amigo completo los formularios y entro a un pequeño anexo donde un médico le haría un chequeo médico para poder confirmar su estado de salud, mientras mi amigo seguía al doctor yo me quede sentada en una pequeña silla fuera de la pequeña sala de examinacion.

Después de un rato pude observar como entro una joven enfermera, posteriormente el doctor y la enfermera salieron apresuradamente, lo cual me pareció bastante extraño, en ese momento me puse de pie en un salto y entre directamente a través de la cortina.

-Sucede algo malo?- le dije a Steve mientras entraba- algo anda mal cierto?- después observe como Steve se arreglaba la ropa enrojecí un poco y dirigí mi mirada al suelo

-Tranquila Nataly- dijo Steve mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

En ese momento entro un soldado nos observo durante un segundo y tanto Steve como yo tomamos asiento en dos pequeñas sillas colocadas dentro de la sala, un segundo después entro un hombre mayor vestido en un sencillo traje café

-Así que quiere cruzar el océano y aniquilar nazis?-cuestiono el hombre en dirección a mi amigo

-Disculpe?- dijo Steve con extrañeza

-Doctor Abraham Erskine- comenzó el hombre mientras se acercaba a nosotros- miembro de la reserva científica estratégica- estrecho la mano de mi amigo

-Steve Rogers- contesto mi amigo mientras correspondía el saludo

-Madame- dijo mientras soltaba la mano de mi amigo y yo le extendía mi mano para estrechársela, me miro con un gesto extraño pero de todas maneras estrecho mi mano al igual que lo hizo con Steve-Doctor Abraham Erskine

-Nataly Parks- conteste con una sonrisa- es un placer conocerlo señor

El Doctor soltó mi mano y se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que se encontraba allí y dejo caer un folder amarillo que llevaba en su mano

-De donde es usted?-cuestiono mi amigo, era también una pregunta que me había formulado yo, ya que el acento del doctor no parecía para nada norteamericano, ya que tenía un marcado acento.

-De Queens- respondió con simpleza- calle 73 y Utopía Parks, pero antes, de Alemania, les incomoda?- nos cuestiono mirando a ambos alternativamente

-No-contesto Steve mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- Y a usted Señorita Parks?- me cuestiono-le molesta?

-No para nada- le respondí

-De donde viene Señor Rogers?- pregunto el doctor mientras miraba los documentos- es de New Haven o Paramus?, cinco exámenes en cinco diferentes ciudades …

-Debe ser otro expediente- contesto Steve con aire que trataba de sonar tranquilo

-Los exámenes no son lo que me interesa- dijo el doctor sin despegar su vista de los documentos- son los cinco intentos- dijo mirando por fin a mi amigo, cerro el folder, lo tomo del escritorio y camino hasta posicionarse delante nuestro- pero no ha aclarado mi duda le gustaría aniquilar nazis?

-Es una prueba?- cuestiono Steve con aire dubitativo

-Si- respondió con aire tranquilo el doctor

-No quiero aniquilar a nadie-contesto Steve con voz tranquila- odio a los abusivos sean de donde sean- el doctor asintió levemente mientras sonreía al igual que yo

-En esta guerra- comenzó el doctor- hay muchos hombres fuertes, podríamos requerir a alguien distinto, le ofrezco una oportunidad- dijo el doctor mientras corría las cortinas de la sala- tan solo eso…

-Como?-cuestiono mi amigo, mientras ambos seguíamos al doctor hasta donde se encontraba el joven soldado que entregaba las fichas de registro

-De donde es usted realmente?-le cuestiono el doctor finalmente- sea sincero- dijo mientras abría el folder y tomaba un sello que se encontraba en el escritorio

-Brooklyn- contesto mi amigo con simpleza

El doctor sello el documento, cerro el folder y se lo entrego a Steve-Felicidades soldado- dijo el doctor mientras ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y comenzaba a alejarse, Steve abrió el folder y por encima de su hombro pude leer la palabra aprobado, tanto Steve como yo exhalamos un hondo suspiro el de Steve probablemente de alegría al poder finalmente cumplir su sueño y el mío de preocupación al entender todos los riesgos en los que mi amigo se encontraría a partir de ahora.

 **Hola chicos y chicas debido a muchos y muy graves problemas familiares (mi padre demandándome fue un grave problema) tuve que dejar un poco la historia, además que en mi trabajo me explotan¡ auxilio¡ jejejeje es broma es broma, no pude actualizar, no se preocupen que de ahora en delante tratare de ser mas constante en mis actualizaciones.**

 **En este capítulo hicieron su aparición dos de los hombres más importantes de la historia… el destino de Steve, Nataly, Bucky y Howard Stark esta apenas comenzando a tomar forma… espero que la historia aun sea de su agrado de antemano muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
